


Dragons Beneath My Skin

by treywantsdatass



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, DragonAU, Drama, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treywantsdatass/pseuds/treywantsdatass
Summary: The Dragon race ruled the world. Everyone knew that. However, the Hasegawas were the only human kingdom that wouldn't surrender. In an attempt to gain more power, they sent their most hated prince as an exchange to the Dragon kingdoms as a bride to their Crown Prince. How will this relationship suffice?





	1. The Hated Prince

**Author's Note:**

> i figured out that the more i read, the more eager i am to write  
> for the past few days, i have been reading some fairytail fics, some webtoons related to dragons, and realized i've only written one rmpg fic, so here i am  
> this is top!kazuma x bottom!makoto  
> i love this ship so much, so i hope you look forward to it ♥  
> not promising fast updates of course

_"Remember Makoto, whatever happens, never lash out. Do not get angry at your father. At anyone."_

_"Okay, Momma! I promise!"_

_His mother smiled at him and hugged him close. He hugged her back happily._

_At that moment he didn't know why she told him that. But the next day, at the age of seven, he witnessed his mother being beheaded in front of the whole kingdom, by none other than his own father._

_He saw the anger in his father's face as he gripped the blade tightly, hitting against the neck of his mother, who gracefully closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her face before her head rolled down the stairs of the palace._

_Makoto ran after it, screaming "Momma! Momma!" as he cried. When he stopped her head from rolling, he craddled it in his arms, his tears washing away the blood stains from her face. His father made his way over with darkness in his eyes. He harshly grabbed his son's arm and shook the head out of his grip. "Papa! Why would you do this to Momma?!"_

_He spat out the words Makoto would never understand, "She's a **demon**!"_

_His grip on his arm became tighter, making Makoto cry out in pain. "Papa! Let go! That hurts!"_

_His mother's only maid ran over to him and pleaded with the king, "Your Majesty! Please let the prince go! I beg of you! He is only a child!"_

_Makoto kept on crying as he saw the guards set fire to his mother's body. "Why would you do this, Papa?! Momma loved you!"_

_The darkness in his eyes disappeared, but all that was left was disgust. He tossed Makoto to the ground, "Don't call me Papa ever again, you **demon**  child."_

_The maid quickly came to his aid and held the young prince close. "Keep him in his room. Don't let me see him unless you want me to kill him too."_

_She rushed to her feet and held Makoto in her arms, "Y-Yes, Your Majesty."_

In those days, no one was allowed to mourn for her. Her name was taboo. And her son was outcasted as the demon's child. His sisters didn't even spare him a glance and his brothers despised him, even when their childhood was filled with nothing but good memories.

"Sayuri-san."

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Why did he do that to her? Why would he do that to someone that loved him more than anything else in this world?"

She sadly sighed and placed a caring hand on his arm, "I do not know, Young Master. I do not know."

When Makoto hit the age of 14, the king forced him to join the army, starting at the very bottom as a foot soldier, unlike his brothers that started out as brigade captians and commanders. During his training, he was shown no mercy. He was the lowest of the low.

If there was any battle where there would be the slightest chance of him possibly losing his life, the king made him fight that battle. But when he would come back alive and bring his team victory, the king became angered to no end, as if he wanted him to die.

The more battles Makoto helped his team win, the more respect he earned from them. For the first time in a while, he was liked by people. Loved by them even. For the next six years, Makoto would continue to win more and more battles as a foot solider assisting his general. And in turn, the general would ask for Makoto's promotion. But to no avail, the king declined every time.

"Hey, Prince."

"What's up, General?"

"I couldn't get you promoted, again."

He sighed, "I already told you to stop trying since the first time he declined."

"But I don't understand!" the general raised his arms up in frustration, "You are a great soldier! You can strategize last minute and bring victory to the team through any situtation no matter the difficulty. Why doesn't the king see the potential in you?!"

"I'm the demon child, remember?"

"Who cares?!"

Makoto was a tad bit surprised. He had never seen the general so frustrated in his life.

"I don't care if you're really the child of a demon. You are the nicest, bravest, smartest, strongest soldier I have ever met. Not even your brothers could compare to you. Without you, that last battle with the earth dragons would've ended on a bad note. Why doesn't the king realize that you are a key essence in the survival of this kingdom?!"

Another voice came from the other side of the tent, "Indeed he is."

The general quickly got to his knees, "Your Majesty! I deeply apologize for my words!"

The king looked down at his son, "No, you are right."

"I- I am?"

"He is the key essence to the survival of this kingdom."

Makoto scoffed and turned his face away.

"Go to your room and clean yourself. Pack your things and get ready to leave."

"What battle do you want to sacrifice my life in now,  _Your Majesty_?"

The king's eye twitched. "Don't you worry,  _boy._  The battle I'm sending you into, you'll be going alone. And I will be  _sure_  that I will never see your demon face again."

He left the general's tent, his attendant quickly following after. The general rose to his feet, "What does he mean by that? Where is he sending you?"

"I don't know general, but I better do as he says."

"Good luck, Prince."

"Thanks."

 

 

Makoto soaked into a hot bath, one that he hadn't taken in six years ever since he had moved into the soldier barracks. Sayuri was glad that he was finally back. She filled his bath with dozens and dozens of rose petals. "Young Master! I am so glad to have you back! Without you, the only thing I have been doing is cleaning your room and praying to the Miss to keep you safe on the battlefield. What is the occasion?"

"Apparently, he's sending me somewhere where he's absolutely sure that he won't see my face again."

Sayuri's smile immediately faltered. "You have just come back and now he's sending you away to never return? How will I ever live?"

"I'll be fine, Sayuri-san. Have you ever heard of a battle that I haven't come back alive?"

She sighed, "You are right, Young Master. I shall pack your clothes now and give you some time alone."

As sad as she was, Sayuri had already seen this coming. With her mistress gone by an unrightful execution, it was only a matter of time before her young master would also leave her.

Then, she had rememered something important. The middle-aged woman made her way to Makoto's untouched study desk and pressed a hidden button on the side, revealing a small drawer. In it was a silver ring, in the shape of a serpent, an emerald nestling inbetween it's twisted body. She held onto it and began packing the prince's belongings.

_"Sayuri."_

_The maid sobbed at her mistress' feet, "Milady!"_

_"You have been of great understanding and have seen me at my best and my worst and everything inbetween."_

_She shook her head, "Milady, surely there has to be a way to stop this execution!"_

_"When I am gone, I wish for you to care for my son as if he was your own."_

_"I will do everything for you, Milady."_

_The mistress took something out of her pocket and placed it in her hands, "I know that His Majesty hates me now. He must hate our son as well, so it is likely he will send him away. If that ever happens, I want you to give this to Makoto. And make him promise..."_

"Promise that you will never take it off, Young Master."

"I promise."

A loud knock came at his door, "We are here to escort the prince to the king's hall."

"Young Master, I wish you all the best."

Makoto saw the tears fall from her face and hugged her tight, "Thank you."

 

 

 

As they arrived at the entrance to the king’s hall, Makoto noticed flags of the water dragon’s armies. “What the hell is he getting me into this time...” 

One of the attendants announced his arrival, “Prince Makoto arrives to the king’s hall!” 

He stepped inside and saw that all of his brothers were present, all of them standing next to the king. And he saw a few people, who he assumed were water dragons by the blue scales protruding on their cheekbones, sitting in the guest chairs.

”You asked for me, Your Majesty?”

”Ungrateful!” his eldest brother yelled out, “How dare you not bow down before the king?!”

Makoto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance.

The water dragons quietly observed the scene in amusement.

”Enough, Darui.”

Darui huffed and quieted down.

”Makoto, let me introduce to you your future father-in-law, King Kawamura of the water dragons.”

He blinked. Was he hearing this correctly? “Excuse me, what?”

Darui reiterated his father’s words, “Are you deaf or are you stupid? King Kawamura is your father-in-law, you will be marrying his offspring.”

Makoto glared at Darui, "Well, if you didn't know  _brother_ , it is well known that His Majesty despises dragons. Therefore, this news comes as a great shock to me."

The king of the water dragons rised from his seat and walked over to Makoto, smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you worry, Prince Makoto. This alliance between the two kingdoms will reassure the peace of the world. No more wars, no more people getting hurt. I hope you take this news well and accept me as your father-in-law."

Something in his eyes sparked. It wasn't alarming, but it was actually quite warm. While his real father wanted him dead, his new father wanted him to live a life of peace. Makoto decided.

"I gladly will."

 

 

Makoto walked side by side with his new father as they made their way to the palace gates. Makoto's general and his fellow soldiers came to bid him farewell. They saluted him as he walked past and waved goodbye.

He would miss them for the most part, that's for sure. But hopefully, they will be happy that they will no longer have to fight this meaningless war.

His sisters were watching him leave from the side, their arrogant gaze hidden by their hand fans. He definitely will not miss them in the least. He stuck up his middle finger in their direction and laughed to himself when their faces contorted into rage.

Makoto realized that when he looked around, Sayuri wasn't there. How will she do without him around?

King Kawamura gave him a heads up, "Please hold onto to me tight. I wouldn't want my son-in-law to die on the way to Dragon City."

"Huh?"

The king suddenly shifted into a colossal royal blue dragon. His soldiers hoisted him up onto the king's back before shifting into a dragon form of their own of a lighter blue.

_**"Hold on tight."**_ The king's deep, rumbling voice came to Makoto as a bit of a surprise. He did as he was told and they were off into the sky.

 

 

 

Sayuri was tied to a post, several marks of whippings scattered across her body, her clothes drenched in blood. "Why would you hurt Milady like that? She loved you and cared for you. She abandoned her family and her homeland for you! How can you not see that?!"

King Hasegawa smacked her across the face, "Loved me?! She tricked me! She enchanted me! Used me! Humiliated me!"

"In what way?!" she retaliated, "She saved your life by exposing herself! If she hadn't, you wouldn't exist today! You ungrateful bastard!"

He grabbed her chin in a deathly grip, "You  _ **dare**_  to use such words against me?!"

"You're going to kill me anyway. I'm tired of pretending to respect you. Now that Milady is in heaven, and the Young Master is safe and away from this atrocious kingdom, I won't be holding back anymore. I've entered this palace since my childhood and never once did I have a problem with this family. But ever since Milady's death, I've seen you and everyone else in a different light. You killed her just because she was different. It didn't matter to you that she never did anything to harm you, it didn't matter to you that she loved and cherished you, it didn't matter to you that she bore  _your_ child, and yet!  ** _You killed her because she was different!_**  You're inhumane and you don't deserve to be the king of this kingdom! You should be ashamed of yourself of being so blind!"

The king clenched his fists angrily.

"Fuck you!" were Sayuri's last words before her head was severed off.


	2. Dragon City

King Kawamura made a soft landing, the air around him rippling away like waves. Guards came to assist Makoto down the king's spine before he shifted back into his human form.

"Welcome to Dragon City, Makoto."

The young prince looked around him in awe as he admired the bountiful nature growing along the palace walls, the many dragons flying through the sky, and the smiles of many faces.

Compared to the Hasegawa's depressing kingdom, where everyone was on edge because of the king, Dragon City was clearly 100 times better.

"Although you are here to be wedded to my son, only the engagement will be happening for now. I won't give King Hasegawa the power he so desires that quickly. Clearly, from your interactions, it seems that he doesn't deserve it."

Makoto frowned and casted his eyes to the ground.

"A true king, Makoto, cares for his family and his people. He puts the needs of others before his own, while still knowing which needs are important and helpful from the needs that are greedy and deceitful. I hope that the more you live in Dragon City, the more you see us for our kind and loving nature. We attack when we feel like our kind is being threatened. We don't kill just for the fun of it. When lives are lost, we mourn for them. When battles must be fought, we try our best to avoid major conflict and casualties. If your father continues to scheme of our death even during this 'marriage', I'm afraid we'll have to kill him."

The prince crossed his arms, "Go ahead. I don't care. Just don't kill the innocent."

King Kawamura smiled at his last statement, but still felt quite sad at his first statement. "Why is it that you don't care of your father's well being?"

"He doesn't care for mine, so why should I care for his? Every battle he's made me fight, he sent me knowing that I could possibly die. Why should I care for an evil person like him?"

He knew Makoto was holding back something else, but he decided not to press into the matter further, as the prince already seemed quite angry.

"Why don't I have the maids show you to your new quarters? I will have my attendant get you once you've settle down."

The king motioned for the nearby maids to show Makoto the way.

Four maids accompanied him to his new room, exchanging glances at each other nervously.

"Is there a problem?"

They jumped, "N-No, Prince."

Two of them opened the door and the other two lead him inside. He took a look around and found it to be quite similar to his old quarters, just...dragon sized.

"If Prince needs us, we'll be right outside."

"Wait."

The maids halted nervously and turned to face him. "Yes, Prince?"

"So are you four maids serving the entire palace, or do you exclusively serve someone?"

"The king has assigned us as your maids, Prince. What ever you need, we will try our best to accommodate for you."

"Cool. So what are your names?"

Looking at each other confused, they introduced themselves. "I am Kishi. This is Nagisa, Ran, and Umiko."

"Since I'll be living here for the rest of my life, I guess, I'll just get familiar with the place and the people."

Makoto sat down on the edge of his bed. He hasn't dismissed them yet, so the maids followed and stood to the side of him.

"Say, why do you guys look so afraid of me?"

The four hesitated. After a moment of silence passed, Nagisa decided to answer him. "We are very sorry, Prince. It's just that, we happen to think you look awfully similar to the soldier of the Hasegawa army that was rumored to be the cause of the defeat of our recent battles."

"Sorry."

The four fell to the ground and bowed, "Please do not apologize, Prince! You have done nothing wrong!"

"But it's true. The solider that you talk about is me."

They glanced up at him and saw a sad look in his eyes. 

"Even as a foot soldier, I caused the death of so many people...for someone that doesn't deserve it."

Umiko spoke up, "Prince, surely you fought for your people. Although our kind did lose the battle, but you fought it to save yours. You did not fight in vain."

"That's what I always say when I fight, but in reality, the person that gets a win out of everything is a king that doesn't deserve the power he gained."

Ran spoke comforting words, "All of that is in the past now, Prince. We are finally in a time of peace. This marriage will bond our two kinds together and no more lives will be lost."

Makoto sighed, "You're right. This marriage will end it all."

A knock came to his door. "His Majesty requests Prince Makoto's precense in the throne room."

"He will be there shortly." Nagisa replied.

The four stood up, "Come, Prince. It's time for you to have a new start."

Makoto smiled and stood up, fixing his appearance, before following the four maids to the throne room.

 

 

 

"Ka~zu~ma~chan~!" A blond headed earth dragon hunk pounced onto the crown prince. "I heard the human just arrived today. Aren't you going to go see your future bride?"

"Ugh, Riku, you're heavy. And no, I won't."

"Why not?"

"Why the hell should I? I thought it was forbidden to marry outside of our race. What the hell is my father thinking?"

"It's a new age! Maybe he's finally caught onto interracial marriages!"

"Still, there's no point in me meeting him now. Our engagement is tomorrow."

"Oh yeah~ I forgot about that. Do you think the king will put him into military school with us?"

Kazuma rolled his eyes, "Even if he does, I doubt a spoiled human prince will survive a military school  _designed_  for dragons."

"How do you know that? What if he's one of those humans that have potential? He could be fighting alongside you before you know it. Hey, look! It's another hooman!" Riku ran over to pounce on the boy, but ended up on the ground when he stepped out of the way. "Didn't I tell you that it's  ** _human_**  and not hooman?"

"Itsuki-chan~" he whined, "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

Kazuma laughed at his friend's demise. "Riku, stop messing with him already. He's smarter than your stupid ass. And we're late for flying class. Get up."

 

 

 

Makoto walked into the throne room and was met with several pairs of glowing eyes. His maids guided him over to his seat. He made a bow before sitting down like everyone else.

"Now that Prince Makoto is here, shall we start?"

The elder dragons looked at each other. The wind dragon spoke first, "Your Majesty, this marriage, it is breaking the laws of the divine. How could you agree to this?"

"Makidai, we are in a new era. This marriage between the human and dragon race will bring upon us peace and tranquility. Would you rather us continue this war until we lose?"

The shadow dragon argued, "Lose? We are dragons! How could we possibly lose to mere humans?!"

"Akira, must I remind you that in the last few years, we have done nothing but lose? And do you know why?"

He quieted down.

"Because, fellow dragons, Prince Makoto here was the one that brought the Hasegawas their victories."

The elders looked at the prince, some with shock, some with anger.

"His father, King Hasegawa, kept him as a foot soldier and never acknowledged his unforeseen capabilities as a tactitian. With him now as my son, the Hasegawas no longer have the abilities to rage war on us and win. If they were to rebel, their best tactitian will no longer be able to help them. It's a win-win situation. How could I not agree?"

The elders had nothing else to say. The king was set on his decision.

"Now that we have all agreed on this matter, I hope you will all have a good time during tomorrow's festivities of the engagement of my sons."

Makoto blinked, "Wait, it's tomorrow? I thought you said you'd hold off on it."

The king seemed unfazed, "Prince Makoto, I said I would be postponing the marriage, however, the engagement would be happening for now. And when I say 'for now' I mean tomorrow. Now, if no one has any further objections, this meeting is dismissed."

Idle chatter broke off between the elder dragons as they left the throne room. Makoto was still a bit shaken by the king's words and made his way back to his room.

"Kishi."

"Yes, Prince?"

"Do royal members of the...uh, dragon family usually get engaged so quickly? I mean, I've just heard of this arrangement today, came to Dragon City _today_ , and now my engagement is tomorrow? How does word spread so fast?"

Kishi cleared her throat, "Well, Prince, just like humans, it takes awhile to prepare for any engagement let alone a marriage. His Majesty has been having the whole palace run in a frenzy to prepare for tomorrow since a month ago. I highly doubt King Hasegawa agreed to His Majesty on a whim. They must have talked for a while and His Majesty must have seen this outcome."

Makoto just couldn't wrap his head around the whole idea. "So he was planning on handing me over for his own personal gain..."

"Um, Prince? Are you alright?"

"To think that I was even going to forgive him for everything that he's done..."

The four maids noticed Makoto's ring suddenly having a soft glow. The angrier he got, the brighter it glowed, and Makoto seemed unaware of anything.

"He couldn't get me killed on the battlefield so he decided to marry me off for territorial power? Who does he think he is?"

Nagisa cautiously put a comforting hand on Makoto's clenched fist, "Prince, please calm down."

But when she held onto him for too long, her hand began to burn. "Ah!" She quickly retracted and looked at Makoto in horror. They all couldn't believe what was happening.

His eyes were no longer a dark brown. They were a bright burning red, the color of fresh blood.

"Umiko!" Ran called out, "What are you doing?!"

Umiko readied her water magic above Makoto's head, letting it slowly get bigger and bigger. "My family are successful therapists for a reason. I don't know why the Prince can't stop his anger, but it's definitely not natural for a human to become like this. I have to calm him before he burns the whole quarter down."

Once the giant bubble of water was as big as his body, Umiko casted it down to slowly surround him. It seemed to be working as his eyes changed back to their normal color. When it looked like he was no longer tense, Umiko withdrew her magic back. Makoto collapsed onto his bed and the four girls came rushing over. 

"Get a towel to dry him."

"No need," Kishi said, "His body has already turned the water into steam."

The four exchanged worried glances. "Should we tell His Majesty?"

"There is no need."

The girls gasped and bowed down before their king. He walked over to Makoto's side and observed him. "To think that King Hasegawa was trying to kill off such a gem...he really doesn't deserve that power."

The twinkling of Makoto's ring caught his attention. "Why does this ring look so familiar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow did not expect this chapter to come out so fast  
> but as you might have figured out, Makoto is indeed something else besides human  
> what was his mom? you'll just have to find out
> 
> please comment and subscribe! ♥


	3. Stunning In Red

"Riku, I swear to god if you don't stop-" Kazuma stopped mid-sentence when he turned around and saw people he didn't expect to see in his quarters: his cousin and his healing dragon fiance. "Oh. Zin, Likiya. I didn't expect to see you guys in my room. Uh, can I help you?"

"For starters, Uncle sent us to check up on your mental well-being, seeing as to how your fiance's mental state wasn't so sturdy last night."

"You met him?"

"No, but apparently the human didn't react very well, he said. As you may know, arranged marriages don't really start off very well." As he said those words, he threw Likiya a glance, but the latter merely glanced back and turned away. "So Uncle wanted me to see how you were taking in all of this."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes at the two, but didn't question their weird interaction. "Um, I'm fine. This marriage doesn't bother me in the least, if that's what you're asking. He may be a pesky human, but whatever. It's not like he can bear my children."

"Right. Well, since you're fine, I guess we'll see you later during the ceremony."

"Okay...?" 

Zin gave a short wave, Likiya a curt nod, and they both left Kazuma's room.

When they were far enough from prying eyes and ears, Likiya spoke to his fiance in a low tone. "Did you really have to hint at the complications in  _our_  own arrangement?"

"Last time I checked, you didn't care about this marriage."

"And last time  _I_  checked, you didn't either."

Zin stopped walking and turned to face Likiya, "Well, Likiya, unlike you, I'm not okay with spending the rest of my life with someone I don't - and won't - ever fall in love with. We both only agreed to this marriage because of a fucking promise between our deceased grandparents. Even if we disagreed, we never had a choice in the matter anyway since the agreement was etched in a magical will."

"Why are you angry about this? You act like it's my fault that you can't like anyone else."

"That's exactly it!" Zin shoved a pointed finger into his fiance's chest, "Because of the fact that we're binded together by this stupid will, you're mine, and I'm yours. And everyone fucking knows that. Therefore, I can never explore and try to find someone that I could fall in love with normally!"

Likiya's vein popped at the side of his neck as he moved closer to Zin, "If you're so desperate to find your so called 'true love', then go right ahead! I'm not stopping you! Yeah, the will sealed our indefinite marriage, but it never said anything about not being able to indulge in an outside partner!"

Zin retorted, "You know damn well adultery is a criminal offense, Likiya. And you're just going to suggest that so I could possibly get my ass in jail and have my reputation ruined while your ass is free to walk on the earth? I don't fucking think so!"

The healing dragon threw his hands up in frustration, "Oh, so this is about your reputation now, is it? When the fuck do you ever stop thinking about only yourself? Have you ever considered about how I feel about this whole marriage? No, no you don't because all you care about is your damn self!"

He walked off and Zin let a growling sigh leave his lips, "Fine! Fuck you too!"

 

 

 

Riku barged into Kazuma's room, "Bro!"

"Look who's finally here!" Kazuma said in a sarcastic tone.

"Bro you can not believe what I just saw outside."

"What? Was it another  _hooman_?" he chuckled as the maids helped him into his engagement montsuki.

"No, it's actually a serious thing."

Kazuma sighed, "Riku, if you're trying to trick me into going outside just so that I could stand under a bucket of water, I'm not falling for it. And I'm gonna make you walk out first."

Riku motioned at the maids, "Do you think you could uh? You know?"

He looked at him with a poker face, "Ugh, fine. Maids, if you would give us a few moments alone."

They bowed and left the room.

"Now, what's so important that you had me dismiss the maids?"

Riku took a deep breath before revealing what he saw, "What happened with Zin and his fiance? I saw them fighting outside."

"What?" the crown prince looked at him with confusion, "They're usually so like...calm around each other. Why the hell would they have an arguement?"

"By the looks of it, it was pretty bad. I didn't know what they were fighting about because I just got here, but I'm telling you this one was bad. Like, Likiya walked away bad. And you know-"

"Likiya doesn't lose his composure, ever."

"Exactly!" Riku hopped onto his best friend's bed and sprawled himself out. "You think their arranged marriage isn't as fine as they make it seem to be?"

"I don't get it though. Their families are so close. Hell, Zin and Likiya used to be inseperable when we were kids. I thought that with the marriage, they'd be happy to be together forever."

"Not what it looks like to me. Maybe they'd rather not get married to their best friend."

"Oh, so you're saying you wouldn't marry me?"

Riku let out a snort, "Don't flatter yourself, Kazuma. You're hot and whatnot, but I would never think of you more than a brother. Fucking my brother? Ew, that's disgusting!"

They both burst out into a fit of laughter. "You're handsome alright, but I'd prefer not to hear your annoying voice 24/7 and have you sleep next to me naked thanks."

A knock at the door disrupted their fun, "Crown Prince, we must finish getting you ready. The ceremony will be happening soon."

Kazuma sighed, "Right, I forgot I had my own arranged marriage to deal with."

 

 

 

"What is he like?"

Ran added the finishing touches to Makoto's montsuki, "Who, Prince?"

"Your crown prince. Is he arrogant? Kind? Smart? Stupid?"

She smiled at his curiousity, "Prince Kazuma is a humble person, or should I say dragon. He has a keen eye for justice. He may seem a bit cold, but once he warms up to you, he'll show you all the good things about him."

"Right~ How do you think he feels about having to marry a human of all things? A Hasegawa, especially."

"I don't know, Prince. Perhaps, you will have to inquire about that from the Crown Prince himself."

Nagisa brought him to sit down on a chair to comb back his short wavy hair. Makoto realized she was struggling on how to style it, "It's better if you randomly twist them and move them all towards the front."

"Ah, I see. No problem, Prince."

He looked in the mirror to see if she was doing it right when he noticed Nagisa's hand bandaged up.

"Um, Nagisa?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your hand?"

She looked at the other three, then back at him.  _"Does he not remember?"_

"I burnt my hand when I took a steaming kettle off of the stove."

"Are you okay? Why didn't you use a cloth or something?"

"There was no cloth lying around in the kitchen for me to use, but no worries Prince. I assure you this little burn is nothing."

"Okay. Just making sure you're okay."

Nagisa appreciated his concern. Humans can always be a surprise when it comes to how caring they are, even for another race.

Their new prince was finally ready. "You look amazing, Prince."

"Thank you."

 

 

 

Dragons from all over the world came to witness this unforseen marriage between the Crown Prince of their species and a prince of their most hated rival. Even the infamous royal family of the fire dragons came to attend the engagement ceremony of the two. All of the elder dragons made small talk with the water dragon king, congratulating him on the success of the agreement.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Say, the Nagas aren't here, are they?"

"Sadly, no. The Naga King has exhausted his power recently when he made Kambuja for his daughter and her husband. I believe one of his ministers has come in his stead."

"I see. What a bummer. The Naga King is usually the life of the party. How are we going to get drop dead drunk without him?"

They all laughed cheerily. "I wonder how he accepted that human Brahmin as his son?"

"For starters, his daughter and the human fell in love and refuse to leave each other even after such disasterous obstacles. The king had no choice but to oblige. You know how much he adores his daughter Soma."

"Didn't he have another daughter?"

King Kawamura thought hard, "Hmm, I believe so, but I can not remember her name. I think she went missing long before the wedding of Soma and her husband."

"Oh my, the Naga King must have been devastated losing his child like that. Who knows if she could be dead or alive?"

They all gave a quiet prayer for the missing Naga princess before King Kawamura took to the stage.

"Everyone, I am glad that you were able to make it to such a meaningful day for this kingdom, and for the peace of all. Today is a glorious day, as my son - your Crown Prince - Kawamura Kazuma, will be getting engaged with Prince Makoto of the Hasegawa kingdom."

The crowd applauded. 

"Although I am aware of how strange this marriage may seem to you, but I assure you that with this, the human and dragon race will no longer fight and a time of peace will finally be among us. Now that everyone is here, let us start the ceremony!"

Kazuma and Makoto both came towards the palace courtyard from their individual quarters. Kazuma seemed bored as he stood in front of the Dragon God's altar. Makoto kept his focus on the altar as he stood in front of it.

The crown prince decided to take a quick side glance of his fiance.  _"Hmm, not that bad looking."_

Makoto caught him staring and Kazuma quickly looked away. He raised his brow at his fiance's actions.  _"Weirdo."_

The royal monk lit up twenty-four incense sticks, one dozen for Kazuma, and one dozen for Makoto. The two held their respective incense sticks and bowed three times before sticking them in a golden pot of sand. Kazuma and Makoto were instructed to face their guests. One by one, everybody shifted into their dragon forms. They all lowered their heads in respect. Makoto was taken away by the crowd of dragons. He usually only saw dragons with dull scales when he was in battle, but these dragons were of the noble kind. Their scales gleamed from the rays of the sun. When they lifted their heads, Kazuma also shifted into his dragon form. Just like his father, his scales were of a royal blue color. It was as if his scales were made by sapphires, each movement of his muscle made his scales reflect a different way.

Makoto's ring was glowing again. It was subtle, so no one paid attention to it since they were too busy admiring Kazuma's dragon form. The royal monk seemed to have noticed something as his eyes widened He walked over to the king to whisper into his ear. King Kawamura nodded and kept an eye on his son-in-law.

Altogether, the crowd of dragons howled towards the sky, then they shifted back into their human form. 

The royal monk chanted a spell and right before their eyes, their personal engagement rings took shape out of the incense they burned. "You may now exchange rings."

Kazuma took the ring from his side and slipped it onto Makoto's ring finger on his left hand. It was a simple band of the purest jade, images of serpents carved on the exterior.

Makoto did the same with the ring from his side, a silver band shaped into dragon heads that held a small sapphire inbetween their mouths. He took a look at his fiance once and their eyes met. 

He felt a spark ignite in him somewhere. Makoto didn't know what it meant, but the feeling disappeared as soon as Kazuma looked away. When he looked away, Makoto felt a bit...sad.

The royal monk ended the ceremony by blessing a bowl of white paste, which he then used his thumb to press the blessed paste onto the engaged couple's foreheads as a sort of bindi. Once the last step was complete, he stepped aside to let the king take the stage once again.

With a big hearty smile, the king put his arms around his two sons and announced, "Now that the engagement ceremony is complete, let us all enjoy ourselves and drink until we drop!"

The big lot of dragons roared in happiness and set off for their tables, maids bringing endless jugs of liquor for all of the guests. The king left to join the other elders and Kazuma left to join his table of friends, leaving Makoto to just awkwardly sit at a far away table by himself.

"Aye!" Riku slapped a hand onto his bestie's back. "Lemme see your ring!"

Kazuma rolled his eyes and gave his left hand to let him examine.

"Ooh! Interesting! I wonder what this ring is saying about you!"

Zin laughed and shoved a jug of wine into Riku's hands,"It's saying that you should shut up and drink."

Likiya took no interest of those three getting drunk, so he decided to leave the table and find someone else to drink with. Kazuma and Riku were bickering again, but Zin saw him leaving to go elsewhere and rolled his eyes.

The healing dragon took two shot glasses off of a maid's tray and headed over to where Makoto was and handed him one as he sat down. "Here. Lighten up."

Makoto hesitantly took the shot glass, but drank it anyway. "Thanks."

"I'm Likiya by the way. I'm engaged to Kazuma's cousin. That silver-haired jerk over there." he said as he pointed lazily at Zin. "I know how frustrating it is to be in an arranged marriage you don't have authority over, so I'm with you on that boat. You are?"

"Makoto. From the Hasegawa kingdom."

"Ah~those bastards that never give up." Likiya straightened, "Wait, sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Well, I did, but that doesn't include you."

Makoto let out a chuckle and waved him off, "It's fine. I never liked being apart of it anyway. My father's a total douche. And my siblings hate me, so I'm definitely not trying to go back there again."

Likiya poured them another shot, "What? Does no one like you over there? That's crazy."

He threw back another shot, "I know, right? But at least the soldiers love me and respect me. They always have my back."

"Oh really?" Likiya chuckled, "You good at fighting or something?"

Makoto smiled, "The best."

"We should spar sometime. So I can see what you're made of tough stuff." He raised his glass, "Cheers."

"Cheers."

From afar, Zin could spot his fiance drinking with Makoto.  _"He just can't stop smiling around him, huh? If he's taking that adultery shit seriously, then fuck. I'll do it too."_

While Kazuma and Riku joined their friends in a drinking competition, Zin moved to another table with some of his classmates.

He was given a shot right away and he drank it in the blink of an eye.

"Drink until we drop fellas!"

They cheered and downed more shots.

Likiya caught a glimpse of silver hair and saw Zin getting awfully close with another heavy muscled healing dragon. "Are you fucking kidding me? Ryuto of all people?"

Makoto poured more shots and slid one towards him, "Is everything okay?"

He downed a shot and slammed the glass onto the table, angrily crushing it with his fist. "Everything's fine."

"Um, your hand isn't." Makoto grabbed Likiya's hand and carefully picked the glass out. "Why are you so mad all of a sudden?"

Likiya realized what he did and composed himself gently pushing Makoto's hands away. "I'm fine. Really, look." A soft light emitted from his other hand as he healed the minor cuts.

The prince glanced over to where he was looking earlier and spotted a silver-haired man happily drinking away with his companions. "That's your fiance, right?"

"Yeah," he said bitterly.

"Don't worry, He doesn't like the guy."

Likiya raised his brow at him, "How do you know that?"

"Trust me..."

_"Papa! Look! The teacher gave me high marks for my studies!"_

_King Hasegawa smiled wide and lifted him up, throwing him up into the sky. "That's my boy! You're smart just like me!"_

_The child Makoto giggled happily as he enjoyed being in his father's arms._

_His mother arrived with Sayuri following behind her, placing freshly cooked desserts on the garden table. "Dear, come and enjoy some snacks. I made your favorite."_

_Makoto ran to the table and grabbed a biscuit off of the steaming plate. "Hot! Hot!" He tossed it in the air but Sayuri caught it just in time, "Young Master, you must blow on it to cool it."_

_King Hasegawa held his consort's hand as they both made their way to the table. His father sat down first and pulled his love into his lap, grinning at her. She smiled and blushed, softly pushing away at his shoulders. "Dear, please, not in front of our son."_

_"Why not? He will know how to swoon women in the future and get a beautiful wife of his own to fall in love with."_

_She caressed his face and gazed into his eyes, and he gazed back. Makoto saw the way they looked at each other. Any more and they could get lost in each other's eyes. It was a form of love that Makoto found most endearing and most meaningful. Just one look at each other and the message they were trying to send would be simple: "I love you."_

_They didn't need to say anything._

_Just looking was enough._

"...I know what love looks like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again! you guys get to see a glimpse of what zin and likiya's relationship is like and how makoto's parents used to be before her death  
> happy new years to everyone! i hope we all enter the year with better fortunes, better friends, better relationships, and better moods  
> lets hope 2019 will be a good one!
> 
> please comment and subscribe ♥


	4. He's My Best Friend

Zin was laughing and drinking with his classmates still when a cough disrupted him from his fun. He stepped away from the table to talk, "Yes, Father?"

"Zin, shouldn't you be drinking with Likiya?"

His fist slowly began to clench and he put on a strained smile, "It's a party. If he has other friends to drink with, he's free to do so, Father."

Mr.Sakamoto stepped closer to his son, "Likiya has no other friends besides you, Zin. This marriage was engraved with magic in a will. If this marriage doesn't happen, there  _will_  be consequences from above. Find him.  ** _Now._** "

As soon as his father walked away, Zin's fake smile disappeared and he clenched his fists even tighter.

He zig-zagged through the people to get back to Kazuma's table. "Hey, have you guys seen Likiya?"

Riku and Kazuma, who were red in the face and totally drunk, shoved a shot in his hands and told him to drink. "Whaaat? Likiya?? Haven't seen him!"

"Aha..." Riku hiccuped and smirked, "Are you tryin' to sneak out so you can fuck him in some dark place in the palace tonight~?"

Kazuma laughed and pointed at his best friend, "OoOh~ that's sorta kinky!" then, he turned to his cousin and tried to rack his brain for some answers, "Wasn't he drinking with my fiance earlier?" He drunkily tried to scan the crowd for a red robe and his eyes ended up landing on his own robe and pulled at it. "Look! I found him! He was next to me all along!"

Riku smacked him on the head, "StUpid! That's your own clothes!"

Zin let out an irritated sigh and shook his head. "Never mind, I'll find him myself."

 

 

 

As the night was drawing closer, the crowd became drunker and noisier. With the whole party being too much of a ruckus, Likiya and Makoto decided to move to a quieter place. Likiya brought his new companion to his favorite spot in the palace: the healing pond. It was a huge pond in the middle of an overgrown garden of almost every medicinal herb you could think of. As a healing dragon, it was a sort of safe space for him.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Makoto looked around him and finally laid his eyes on the pond. The moon was full tonight and it reflected in the dead center of the pond, giving off an illusion of it being some sort of glowing, spiritual hole of water.

"Isn't it?" Likiya made himself comfortable and sat at the edge of the water, Makoto following suit. "When I was little and the late king gave me too hard of an assignment, I would come here to cry at my failure of completing it."

"Why would he do that?"

"As you know, I come from a line of healing dragons. My father was the royal physician at the time and it was tradition for their children to train so they can take his place if he were to pass away. So the late king took me and my older brother in as apprentices and gave us daily assignments that would somehow strengthen our understanding of the medical sciences and our healing powers. Sometimes, those assignments would be too difficult for me to do. So I would get frustrated and come here to try and clear my mind."

He sighed and looked towards the moon. "And that was when I met...him."

_The young healing dragon had failed another assignment yet again._

_With tears and snot streaming down his face, he ran into the overgrown garden, weaving through shruberies until finally arriving at the edge of the pond._

_He sat down and hugged his knees close to his chest. Likiya cried to his hearts content, deeply saddened that he couldn't help a mother horse give birth so Elly had to take his place._

_A small hand softly patted his back, "Why are you crying?"_

_Likiya sniffled, "I couldn't help a horse give birth. Who are you?"_

_The silver haired boy sat down next to him, "I'm Zin. I'm four. What's your name?"_

_"Likiya. I'm eight years old."_

_"Don't cry too much. The water gods will say you're wasting their water supply."_

_After that small meeting, Zin seemed to notice Likiya in the palace more. They hung out at the healing pond and became the best of friends. Likiya no longer cried alone and he now had a friend to confide in._

_The current king, Zin's grandfather, noticed their recent bonding and brought Likiya aside one day to talk to him._

_"Come, sit next to me, Likiya."_

_The young healer timidly walked towards the king and sat in the chair next to him. "You wanted to talk to me, Your Majesty?"_

_"Yes, I see you have gotten along with my grandson quite splendidly."_

_"Your...grandson?"_

_"Zin is my grandson. What do you think of him? Be honest."_

_"I..." Likiya bit his lip and blushed, "He's the bestest friend I could ask for."_

_The king smiled, "What do you say, when you both get older, would you like to be together?"_

_"I wish he could be my best friend forever. I have no other friends."_

_He ruffled Likiya's curls and smiled, "That's a great wish."_

"When Zin turned 18, the late king had passed away in battle, so everything in his will had to be acted out. Kazuma's dad became king, his assets were split between his sons, and that's when we found out from my grandpa that there was another thing written down in his will. Which was the engagement between me and Zin. I didn't know that that was going to happen. The engagement ruined our friendship. Now I can't even talk to him without arguing. If I hadn't told the late king what I said that day, we probably won't be in this predicament right now." Likiya downed another shot and sighed, "I...I love him. But he doesn't love me back."

Makoto put a reassuring hand on the older's shoulder, "I'm sure, one day, he will come to his senses and see how much you care about him." 

"It's no use." He shook his head, "Our relationship...I hate it. It's so frustrating. I wish we never had to get engaged. My life is miserable because of it."

 

 

 

"Riku, I think you're just imagining things. Their relationship seems fine. I mean look at Zin, he went looking for Likiya just now. They probably had a little arguement and now he's looking to make up with him."

The drunk blond shook his finger, "No, no. I just feel it man. They  _never_  show public affection at school."

"Well, maybe they're not into that."

"What's there to be embarrassed about? The whole kingdom knows they're engaged. And they've been engaged for like six years now."

"Damn, six years? Why haven't they gotten married yet?"

"That's my question. I'm sure your uncle and Likiya's father aren't opposed to it since their fathers were the ones who set it up.  _And_  they're both well over 21. Likiya's almost 30 man!"

"Oh shit, you right!"

"I'm telling you, Kazuma, there has to be something going on between those two that are stopping them from getting married."

"What do you think is the reason?"

Riku leaned in closer and whispered into his ear, " _I think one of them doesn't want to get married to the other."_

 

 

 

Zin ran his fingers through his hair and looked around, "Where the hell is he?"

Then, he thought of the only place in the palace he hadn't checked yet. "The healing pond."

He rushed over and let out a sigh of relief when he saw a head of blond cornrows in the clearing. Zin made his way through the plants and was about to call out his name when Likiya spoke. "Our relationship...I hate it. It's so frustrating. I wish we never had to get engaged. My life is miserable because of it."

Zin's anger surged up again and he stepped into the clearing, "Really now."

The two dragons turned to see a furious water dragon standing behind them. "Zin..."

He grabbed Likiya's arm and forced him to stand up. "Zin, what the hell are you doing?!"

"We're leaving. Now."

"Zin, let go of me."

Makoto was confused by the whole turn of events and couldn't move an inch.

Zin dragged Likiya out of the garden until they got to a quiet place. "Zin, let go!"

Likiya broke free from his grip and glared at him, "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"You know what? I don't care if you hate me, hate this engagement, or hate this palace. Don't go telling strangers about our problems,  _ **especially**_  not in  _ **our**_  special place!"

"Is that what you're mad about? You say that as if you hadn't told anybody about how much you hate me and our engagement!"

Zin scoffed, "At least the people I tell are my friends and I can trust them to not tell others!"

"Makoto is my friend!"

A moment of silence passed by.

Zin laughed. "You? Have another friend? That human is your friend?"

"Yeah, he's my friend. He can listen to my problems and won't judge me for it or yell at me or argue with me because of things I say unlike a certain someone that's standing in front of me."

He grabbed Likiya by the collar, " _ **I**_  am your friend.  _ **I**_ am your fiance."

"Then, why don't you act like one?"

Makoto came running to stand inbetween them, "Guys, you shouldn't fight like this!"

"Makoto, it's okay. You should go back to the party."

Zin glared at him, "Yeah,  _human_. Go back to your damn party."

"Don't be rude to my friend, Zin."

"No one told him to butt into our business."

Makoto got mad and his ring started to glow again. He glared at Zin, "Why don't you shut your bitch ass up?"

"What? You wanna brawl? Bring it on!"

Likiya gasped as he saw the back of Makoto's neck. There were dark green scales appearing on his skin.

"Guys! Stop it!" he pulled Makoto back, "Makoto, relax. Just go back to the party, or to your room. I can handle him. Please."

Likiya kept his eyes on his neck as he calmed down. "Fine. But only because you asked."

The scales slowly seeped back into his skin. Makoto keep eye contact with Zin as he walked away.

"You should tell your new friend to back the fuck off before he gets hurt."

Likiya looked at him in disbelief, "Why are you always so hot tempered? Maybe it's you that needs to back the fuck off."

"Are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side! I'm saying you should get a damn hold of yourself! All these years, I've felt like I had to be the only person to act like everything was okay. Well, you know what? Nothing is okay! You make me feel  _miserable_ , Zin. Everytime you give me a side eye, everytime you get angry at me, everytime you fight with me over our stupid engagement," Likiya took in a deep breath to hold back his tears, but they just came flowing down, " ** _My heart breaks._** "

Zin's anger dispersed and was replaced with guilt. "Likiya, I-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." The healing dragon wiped away his tears and left Zin to stand by himself.

He took in a deep breath and turned around. He ran towards his fiance and caught his hand. "Likiya, wait! I'm sorry." Zin hugged him desperately.

"Please just let me go." 

Zin buried his head into the crook of Likiya's neck, "I don't want to lose my best friend."

 

 

 

Makoto took in deep breaths as he tried to calm down before he re-entered the party full of drunk dragons. 

"Aha~ look who's back!" exclaimed the water dragon king. He clapped a hand over Makoto's shoulder and brought him over to his group of friends. "Come! Join us in some more drinks, Makoto!"

"Uh," he timidly laughed, "I don't think that's a good idea...you guys seem really drunk already."

One of the elders poured him a drink and handed it to him, laughing, "Nonsense, boy! We're only drunk when we drop!"

The other elders agreed in a cheer and raised their glasses. Makoto sighed and raised his glass with an awkward smile. 

Fifty jugs of wine later, the elders were slumped in their seats while Makoto looked at them in pity. The plant dragon elder groaned and made an effort to point at Makoto. "How-ugh...how is he still fine?"

The fire dragon elder struggled to sit upright, "It's like he has a liver of steel..."

"You know who he reminds me of?" the wind dragon elder asked. "The Naga king. He always out drank us. Even after 100 jugs he'd still be going."

Likiya's father sighed and laid his face onto the stone table, "That can't be good for his health." 

Before Makoto knew it, they all passed out and began snoring. He sighed in relief. He could finally go to sleep.

As he got up to leave, he bumped into his fiance who was also making his way back to his quarters.

"Sorry."

"Uh, no problem."

"Do they usually drink this much at parties?"

Kazuma chuckled, "You know what they say:  'drink until you drop'."

Makoto hummed in understanding.

Before they parted ways, Makoto turned to him, "Good night."

The crown prince halted and turned to face him, giving a light smile. "Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so happy when i scroll thru ig and i see pictures of kazuma and makoto together, its like a ship come true ♥  
> but i hope you guys liked this chapter and subscribe and comment! ♥


	5. Distant Thoughts

_"Makoto..."_

_When he opened his eyes, all he could see was pitch black._

_"Who's there?"_

_He walked around blindly, hoping to bump into something, anything that would tell him where he was._

_"Wake up, darling."_

_"Momma?"_

_Slowly, a light began to appear above him. He looked up. It was as if he was at the bottom of the ocean._

_"Makoto..."_

_He turned around, but couldn't find the owner of the voice._

_"Momma? Where are you?"_

_"I'm...here..."_

_He searched the floor of the ocean eagerly, hoping to see his mother's face once again. "Momma! I don't see you! Where are you?!"_

_A random castle suddenly appeared, the statues in front of the gate looking awfully familiar to the ring on his finger. A silhouette of a woman appeared by one of the upper windows of the castle._

_"Makoto...I miss you..."_

_He walked closer to the castle, pushing the gate aside. "Momma, is that you?"_

"Makoto!"

_The calling of his name stopped him from entering the castle. "Who is that?"_

_"Makoto, darling...Momma misses you...."_

_He turned back to walk past the gate when he heard his name again._

"Makoto! Don't you dare!"

_"Who the hell is that?"_

_When he tried to walk past the gate once more, a strongly built man in a black robe blocked his path. "You don't belong here."_

_He heard his mother wailing in despair, "Don't leave me, Makoto..."_

_"My mother is calling for me. Please let me go through."_

_The man didn't budge an inch. "You don't belong here. Go home."_

_And with those last words, the man shoved him back and his whole vision started to blur until it was pitch black again._

"...oto!"

He felt someone shaking his body.

"Makoto! Wake up!"

Soon, he was coughing up water and gasping for air.

Someone beside him sighed in relief and helped him sit up.

He finally managed to open his eyes and saw that it was Likiya holding him in his arms. His other classmates surrounded him, looks of concern splattered across their faces. "You fucking scared me," he whispered, "I thought you were going to die of drowning."

"What...happened?"

"We were supposed to hunt for carnivorous seaweed and you ended up being dragged into the water by them. Luckily, Itsuki here was able to help you, or else they probably would've strangled you to death."

Itsuki put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah," he sat up, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"No problem."

Seeing that Makoto was okay, the rest of the class returned to their respective areas. Likiya and Itsuki helped the prince stand and called over a friend of theirs. "Shohei, do you mind?"

"Huh?" he looked at Likiya in confusion. Then, he spotted the soaked prince, "Oh! No biggie."

Shohei sucked in a long deep breath and then he blew all of his pent up air at Makoto, drying him off. Makoto shivered at the new experience.

"All done!"

Itsuki gave him a pat on the back, "Thanks, buddy."

He grinned and returned to his training.

"Who was that?"

"That was Shohei. He's one of the few noble wind dragons left. A good guy."

"What happened to the other wind dragons?"

"War wiped out most of the population. You probably weren't born when it happened. The wind dragons formed tornados to obstruct the path of the human armies, but the humans used it to their advantage and shot arrows into the tornados and had witches push the torandos back towards the dragons, resulting in a lot of injuries and death."

"Wait a second," Makoto looked at Likiya in disbelief, "Humans were working with witches?"

"Yep. And Itsuki here is from a witch tribe, so he would know a bit more."

Itsuki nodded, "I think it had something to do with one of our ancestors falling in love with a king somewhere and from then on the witches have sided with the normal humans. But when our kingdom was defeated, our tribe went back to its old ways and vowed to never get involved with war again. I'm just here to make alliances with the dragons to keep the peace between our two tribes."

Makoto thought to himself,  _"It's always love that gets people in trouble."_

 

 

 

Riku walked in front of his best friend, "You're not going to see how he's doing?"

"Well, he's alive now. Likiya's with him. He should be fine."

The earth dragon crossed his big bulky arms and pouted, "He's your fiance, Kazuma. You should at least go there and show him that you care a tiny bit."

"I don't." Kazuma continued walking to their next class.

Riku rolled his eyes and put a halting hand on his buddy's shoulder, "Kazuma. Dragons only get married once. The partner you get is your  _ **only**_ partner. If he dies, you'll have to spend the rest of your life  **alone**. He's human, so that's even worse. Cherish him now while you still can."

The water dragon groaned, "Fine. If I go see how he's doing, will you shut up?"

Riku grinned happily and excitedly nodded his head.

"Why are you so intent on getting us together anyway? You're like my dad."

"Because I feel like you two were meant to be. I could just feel it in my psychic blood that fate has brought you two together." he looked up towards the sky dreamily. Then, he deadpanned, "And also the fact that you're not interested in anybody in this kingdom."

Kazuma groaned again and turned around, "Fine. Let's go already."

"Yipee!"

Moments later of Riku happily dragging Kazuma along to the training camp that Makoto was situated in, the two arrived. "Makoto-chan~!" Riku called out.

Likiya showed up with his arms crossed, an unamused expression on his face. Makoto soon arrived behind him. "Riku, what did I say about dragging Kazuma into skipping training sessions?"

Riku pouted, "Likiya-chan~ we heard what happened to Makoto-chan so Kazuma just had to come and seeif he was alright!"

Not convinced, Likiya exchanged a look with Makoto. Riku smiled and elbowed Kazuma in the stomach. He grunted and cleared his throat, "H-Hey...ow!" Riku smacked his back, pushing him closer to his fiance. Then, he quickly dragged Likiya away to give the two time alone.

With the two gone, Makoto waited for Kazuma to say something. "Uh...I heard you almost drowned during an assignment."

"Yeah, almost."

"You uh...you doing okay?"

Makoto chuckled to himself as the crown prince - of all people - couldn't look him in the eye. It was cute.

He smiled, "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be standing here now, would I?"

Kazuma coughed at his own stupidity, "R-Right. You're alive. That's good."

"Thank you for your concern. I am a tough human though, so there's no need to worry so much."

His face heated up and he finally looked into his eyes, "I'm not w-worried at all! Just making sure my future spouse won't die so soon. That's all."

There it was again.

That warm, fuzzy feeling Makoto felt when their eyes made contact for the first time.

His breath hitched in his throat and soon his face was starting to feel a bit warm.

Kazuma looked at him curiously, "Are you sure you haven't gotten sick? You're cheeks are red." He made a motion to feel Makoto's forehead, but the human prince stepped back and casted his gaze elsewhere.

"I'm fine. I assure you."

"If you say so...then, I'll get back to training."

Makoto nodded.

"Riku! Come on! We're going back!"

"Coming~!"

Riku reappeared with Likiya following from behind. He waved to the two before leaving with Kazuma, "See you two later!"

"Likiya."

The older turned to face him, "Hm?"

"When you make eye contact with Zin, does your chest ever feel warm?"

Likiya smiled, "When we first met, yes. And throughout my childhood." He sighed, "But now we barely look at each other in the eye anymore. I'm starting to forget what that feels like."

"Are you guys still fighting?"

The healing dragon sighed, "No. We're not. I'm just distancing myself for now. I want to see if Zin still has a tiny spot for me in his heart, or if he really doesn't care."

"Any results so far?"

He shook his head, "Not much. He just comes by my room to tell me good night before he goes to sleep."

Makoto gave him a look, "You call  _that_  'not much'? I say that's a big improvement."

"You think so?"

"Since I've met you guys, I've never seen or heard of you guys never arguing. So to hear that he's telling you 'oyasumi' every night instead of bitching at you, I'd say that is a  ** _huge_**  breakthrough."

Likiya chuckled, "I guess it is if it's coming from you. Since you claim you know what love looks like."

"Hell yeah I do. Don't you forget it!"

The two laughed together and went back to training.

 

 

 

 

"Tch!" the witch complained.

"You'd think Karen would be able to complete one simple task."

Karen glared at the tall vampire, "Why don't you try being a witch and try to control carnivorous seaweed, you damn bloodsucker."

The vampire shrugged and smirked, "At least I can hypnotize people to do my bidding and actually get shit done."

"Anna, please. You guys arguing always gives me headaches."

Anna rolled her eyes and retaliated. "Sayaka, don't act like your siren singing doesn't give us headaches."

"But it reels in men for you to feed on, does it not?"

"When you have leftovers, you guys make me carry it." the giant whined.

"Kaede, you're the slowest one out of all of us. You gotta be put to use somehow."

Kaede whined again, "Ruri, Yurino~ Sayaka said I was slow!"

The fallen angel and the gryphon sighed. "Keep quiet will you? If we get discovered, Miyuu's gonna kick our asses again. It's already bad enough that we weren't able to kill her brother. Us being loud enough to be discovered by the dragons will only add onto her anger."

The other four kept quiet. 

A rustle in the bushes caused them to become alarmed. "Miyuu-sama."

The warrior princess glared at them all, "How many times must I remind you- that demon is  **not** my brother."

"I apologize, Miyuu-sama."

"Instead of sitting here like a bunch of bored children, put yourselves to use and come up with another plan to get rid of him. If my father is not pleased, he will behead you and find 6 others to replace you. Just like how you replaced the last six sins."

"Yes, Miyuu-sama. We shall think of another plan right away."

 

 

 

 

Kazuma laid in his bed and examined his engagement ring. "The sapphire has to represent me because I'm a water dragon. But I still don't get why there are two dragon heads and not one. Who is the other dragon head? It can't possibly be Makoto. He's human."

A knock came at his door. "Come in."

King Kawamura stepped inside and made himself comfortable on a chair beside his son's bed.

"What's keeping you from falling asleep at such a late hour, son?"

"Nothing. Why are you here at such a late hour, Dad?"

The king shrugged, "Just wanted to see how you were getting along with your fiance."

Kazuma rolled his eyes, "We're doing fine. It's not like we're plotting to kill each other or something."

The king bursted into laughter, "You are a funny one, son. I heard Makoto almost drowned today. Is that true?"

"Yeah, but he's fine now."

"How did he drown?"

"They said he got tangled in the seaweed. Why do you ask?"

King Kawamura gave his son a stern look, "Son, when have you ever heard of anyone in our kingdom getting tangled with the carnivorous seaweed?"

"Like...never."

"Don't you suspect foul play is amiss here?"

Kazuma propped himself up on his elbow, "Are you?"

"Think about it, son. The carnivorous seaweed only act when they sense blood or an open wound."

"Makoto didn't look like he had any cuts."

"Exactly. Someone must've have caused for the seaweed to attack."

"Do you think...someone here did it?"

"No. I believe in our citizens, and I believe in the other races that live here with us and trust that they wouldn't do anything so evil. It must a third party."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I've had some of the shadow dragons investigate around the area. And recently, they've found traces of activity in the surrounding woods. Makoto is not safe."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"If Makoto dies on our territory, that will give the Hasegawa kingdom an excuse to rage war on us, saying that we weren't properly taking care of their prince. Then, our plan to end this life long war will fail. Kazuma, you must protect him. If something happens to Makoto, disaster will befall on our kingdom."

Before the king left Kazuma's chambers, he told him, "Makoto is not what everyone thinks he is. Makoto doesn't realize it yet, but I do. When the time comes, Makoto will reveal his true nature."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKKKKKKKKK it's been so long!
> 
> happy lunar new years and valentine's day everyone!
> 
> i hope this chapter was a good new years gift to you all!
> 
> please subscribe and comment ♥


	6. Inu Mountain

"Good morning, Makoto-sama."

"Mornin', Ran. Where are the other three?"

Ran offered her hand to help Makoto up, "The other three are preparing your bath."

"Oh, you guys didn't need to do that. I could've done it myself."

Umiko popped her head out from the corner, "Nonsense! You are a prince! Leave the little chores to us!"

Ran giggled and Makoto shook his head, "What's gotten into her today?"

"We ran into a group of other maids the other day and they were gossiping about you."

"Oh really? What were they saying?"

"Oh it was awful! They said you were a commoner for using our names instead of calling us by our titles. So Umiko defended you saying that you are a humble prince that understands the struggles of us maids and therefore treating us with respect."

Makoto smiled, "She did a great job at defending my honor. She deserves a raise."

"Hmph!" Umiko popped out again with a triumphant smile on her face and her hands on her hips, "Of course! I will be loyal to Makoto-sama forever! No one gets to degrade him on my watch!"

Nagisa and Kishi also piped in, "Not on ours either!"

Makoto chuckled, "Thanks ladies."

Ran helped Makoto out of his clothes so he could step into the bath. "Oh yeah! I heard the military school will be bringing all their students to Inu Mountain for a few days to meditate."

"Inu Mountain?"

"Yes, it is a great place to practice meditation and concentration. Because there are so many dogs living there, it's hard to stay focused."

"There's a place like that here?"

Nagisa began to scrub Makoto's body, "For a long time now. It's been a tradition of the school since maybe a thousand years ago."

"Oh! Makoto-sama, you will be going along as well?" Umiko asked.

"Well, if it's the school's tradition, then I guess."

"Then, please! Take care of Kazuma-sama!"

Makoto arched his brow, "What? Why? He's a grown man."

Kishi lowered her voice, "Kazuma-sama would kill us for letting this secret out, but...he is deathly afraid of dogs."

The prince covered his mouth in shock.

Then, he bursted out laughing.

"Makoto-sama?"

He just couldn't stop laughing. 

"If he had been my bride and had to live in my kingdom, he wouldn't have survived! The townspeople keep dogs as pets. He would've shitted himself just by walking outside!"

Soon, the four maids joined him in his laughter.

 

 

 

 

Kazuma was irritated.

First, he had to go to Inu Mountain with the school.

Second, Makoto seemed to be snickering at him.

_"Why the hell is he acting so smug today?"_

The head instructor arrived. "Listen up! For the next few days, we will be staying at Inu Mountain to meditate and harness your powers! Fighting is absolutely forbidden! Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Now, this year, we will be doing it a bit different. Instead of going up as a whole group, you will all be given partners to choose which part of the mountain you want to meditate at. The roster has been posted near the entrance to the mountain. Once you have your partner, immediately make your way to your chosen spot and begin the mediation process. You may begin!"

The students all shifted to their dragon forms and made their way to the mountain entrance. Likiya offered Makoto a ride. "The entrance is pretty far by walking. Want a lift?"

"Thanks, Likiya."

"No problem."

The healing dragon shifted into his form with brilliant pearl-like scales. These transformations will never cease to amaze the human prince.

Makoto jumped up onto his friend's back and held on for the ride.

As soon as they neared the mountain entrance, Makoto could already hear the rejoicing of most of the dragons, while the rest seemed to groan in despair. Kazuma happened to be one of those in despair.

"Why am I paired with that hot-headed prince? Ugh!"

The prince he was referring to was Prince Takechi Kaisei, the heir to the Fire throne.

The Fire and Water clans have always been clashing heads since the beginning of time. The issue at hand had always been about which clan was better fit to rule the rest of the dragon race. Through trial and error and proper teachings and laws put into place, it was unanimously agreed that the Water clan should be the supreme rulers of the dragon race. Since then, the Fire clan had always held a grudge against them.

Kaisei also seemed displeased at his partner as he walked towards him with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed against his chest. "After years of being able to be miles away from you, the gods decide to put us together now?"

Kazuma crossed his arms as well, "You're not the only one that doesn't like their partner, tall ass volcano."

"What was that you short garden hose?!"

"Excuse me?! You arrogant match stick!"

"Take that back you egotistical fish pond!"

The two were interrupted by laughter coming from beside them.

It was Makoto and Likiya. Makoto walked passed them, not forgetting to pat Kaisei on the shoulder, "You're doing a great job. Keep it up."

Kaisei smirked and rubbed it into Kazuma's face, "Even your fiance agrees with me."

The crown prince rolled his eyes. "Just choose a spot and let's go."

Makoto and Likiya were still laughing. "They're so childish."

"Honestly, I don't know how they're going to be able to meditate with them bickering like that."

The two friends made their way to the roster and looked for their names and their partners. Likiya scanned the roster and groaned, "Not Riku again! This is like the 6th year in a row!"

Riku appeared next to him with lightning speed and grinned, "What's wrong with me? I'm a great mediation partner!"

"Yeah right, you talk as much as a woodpecker."

The blond headed earth dragon ignored that comment and linked arms with the healing dragon, "Let's go to the spot we went to last year!"

Likiya turned around to Makoto, "Wish me luck."

He chuckled and waved to the two, then he searched for his name and his partner. His brows furrowed when he found out who his partner was. "Zin."

Makoto looked around for him and found him leaning against a tree, waiting for him. He sighed and walked to him. "Hey, partner."

"Hey."

"Lead the way, I guess."

The journey up the mountain was an awkward one, as the two of them did not talk at all. They just walked in complete silence as other pairs walked past them, chattering away.

Twenty minutes later, the pair finally found a clearing through a patch of trees and decided to settle down there.

"Since you're a human, I doubt you'd have any powers to harness during the meditation. So you can choose not to meditate and just entertain yourself with the dogs. Try not to distrupt my meditation."

"Ok." 

Zin started his process right away and sat down on the grass, and closed his eyes.

Speaking of dogs, a cute Shiba bounced through the trees and wagged his tail at the sight of the human prince. Makoto smiled and quietly whistled for the dog to come towards him. The Shiba happily obeyed and jumped into his lap, taking in the generous belly rubs and petting.

Unable to take anymore of the silence, Makoto began to ask Zin questions. "So~ have you made up with Likiya yet?"

A vein popped on Zin's forehead, "I thought I told you not to distrupt my meditation."

"I guess that's a no."

He angrily faced him, "For godssake, we're not arguing anymore!"

Makoto covered his mouth and made a surprised face, "Wow! Unheard of!"

"What the hell is it to you anyway?"

"Well, if Likiya hasn't told you yet, I'm his love consultant, thank you very much."

"Hah? Love consultant? What kind of bullshit is that?"

"It's true! I think it's quite an improvement from you, to say good night to him before you go to sleep everyday."

Zin's ears turned red, "Who told you that?!"

"My client, of course."

He mumbled to himself, "Dammit Likiya, telling him these embarrassing things..."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Makoto wiggled his brows, teasing him, "I can't wait to see Likiya's reaction when I tell him that your ears turned red."

Zin pointed at him, "Don't you fucking dare! I'll kill you!"

"Ooh~ scary!" he laughed and got up, "I won't bother you anymore. I'm gonna go play with the dogs."

The water dragon huffed and readjusted. For real this time, he entered into meditation. A whirlpool of water circled beneath him, slowly rising to envelop him in a sphere of water. 

"Woah...cool."

After being amazed by the dragon's meditation process, Makoto left the clearing and went deeper into the woods, following his new Shiba pal to an area full of other different dog breeds.

His eyes sparkled, "Dogs galore."

There were so many dogs that Makoto couldn't believe his eyes! Tibetian Mastiffs, Bulldogs, Pomerainians, Golden Retrievers, Bloodhounds, and so much more!

The dogs all jumped onto their new found human friend, licking his face and tickling him.

Makoto had never seen so many healthy looking dogs before. Back in the kingdom, there were only a few dogs, and if they were lucky, their owners wouldn't starve them to death.

Seeing wild dogs here, looking happy and healthy warmed his heart.

A rustle in the bushes caused some of the bigger dogs to growl.

He kept his guard up. 

A shadow of a female appeared, and upon closer inspection, she looked familiar.

When she finally stepped out into the clearing, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Finally found you, Makoto."

He thought he would never be able to see her again.

"Onee-sama..."

 

 

 

Kazuma's eyebrows twitched. "Could you sit  ** _any_**  closer to me? Like seriously? Your fucking fire sphere is evaporating  ** _my_** water sphere!"

Kaisei rolled his eyes, "Well  ** _maybe_**  if you could sit elsewhere, the problem would be solved! There's only one boulder here and if I were to sit anywhere else, I would set  ** _fire_** to the forest!"

"I gave you the honors of choosing our location and you could've chosen the  ** _higher part_** of the mountain where there is  ** _no grass_**!"

"If you didn't know  ** _oh smart one_** , the top of the mountain is where most of the dogs will be. And I was being considerate considering the fact that  ** _you are afraid of dogs_**." And yes, he said that with a smirk.

Kazuma's face went red, "I-I am not afraid of dogs! Who told you that nonsense?!"

"You think I don't remember? During my 10th birthday feast, I had my four dogs by my side and you pissed one of them off. So he bit you and that's where you got your fears from. Everyone that was at my birthday that year knows you're afraid of dogs. And you think it's a secret? Pfft, don't make me laugh."

He huffed and moved away from his dreaded partner. "You better not enlarge your sphere any bigger!"

Kaisei laughed and shook his head. "And you better not let the dogs ruin your meditation!"

"Shut up!"

Kazuma quickly checked his surroundings for any dogs before he went back to meditating.

 

 

 

 

"I've come to assasinate you."

"What? How are you even here? I thought you were dead!"

"Me? Dead?" she laughed, "The leader of the Seven Sins does not die that easily."

"B-But Father announced it to the whole kingdom and even held a whole funeral for you!"

Her face twisted with anger,  _"So that's why the guards were spooked when they saw me. He's got some explaining to do."_

"I'll deal with that tyranical freak later. But first, I have to kill you."

She charged forward with her legendary golden Sin Slayer sword. Makoto quickly dodged and rolled away just in time. The power of her sword sliced down a patch of trees like it was nothing. The dogs that were there earlier fled in terror, leaving Makoto to fend for himself.

He looked around for anything that he could use to fend with. But with a weapon like hers, there was no way.

"Why do you want to kill me anyway?!"

"Orders from Father."

Now it was Makoto's turn to become furious.  _"Marrying me off was not enough, so killing me while my guard is down...that bastard!"_

"He already sent me away! What's the point of finishing me off?!"

"Because you're a monster. A half demon."

"But Miyuu! We have the same mother! If I'm half demon, then you are too!"

"Oh I know what I am."

She charged again and Makoto was almost too late to dodge.

"I'm going to finish you, then I'll annihilate the Hasegawa kingdom and claim it as my own. I was the first born, I excelled in everything from arts, to sports, to military combat, to even magic. But even then, he favored that dumb bitch Darui over me. When Mother had you, I thought with the way he was doting on you that he would finally take our side for once. He turned me into the leader of his secret assasination force and claimed that I died in battle. When in truth, he saw me going rampant during my transition. If Mother hadn't been there to help me calm down, he would've died. And yet, what does he do in return?"

Makoto's face darkened at the memory, "...He beheaded her."

"He's more of a monster than we are!"

"Then, what's the point in killing me?!"

"My precious baby brother...who knows what you'll become in the future? If you become a threat to my new found kingdom, what will I do?"

"You're my sister! I would never hurt you!"

"Would you say the same if you knew what I could turn into?"

She sheathed her sword and a burst of fire and water surrounded her. Before his very eyes, Miyuu was turning into a dragon. A dark green dragon with no arms, legs, or wings. Her eyes were blood red and they bore into his soul. **_"This is what we are, Makoto. Can you handle this? Can you handle the pain of having to shift involuntarily when you're feeling a certain way? Can you handle the powers we were born with? Can you handle the intense fevers we get during a full moon? Can you handle the fact that we are half of the exact race our father was trying to eradicate? The same race that we have killed countless times? Can you do that?"_**

"I..." All these questions were just replaying in his head. This whole time his father and the rest of his siblings hated him because he was half dragon?

**_"If you can't, then let me save you from the pain."_ **

A ball of fire formed from her mouth, ready to be hurled at the confused prince. 

"Makoto!"

A barrier of water formed around him, evaporating as the ball of fire made contact with it. Strong arms pulled him up from the ground and moved him aside. "Zin?"

"What's wrong with you?! Do you want to get killed?! And who the fuck are you?!"

Zin was about to attack when Makoto grabbed his arm, "Don't hurt her!"

"What the hell?! She attacked you!"

**_"I see you are keeping your word. I will spare you. Just don't cry when I go back to kill that power-obsessed bastard."_ **

Miyuu slithered away into the sky, leaving Makoto at a loss for words and Zin still furious.

 

 

 

 

Yurino jumped up from her spot and grinned at Miyuu's return, "How was it? Did you do the deed?"

A simple glare from the princess caused the gryphon to cower away. "No."

"No?" Ruri asked. 

"I have to deal with a certain someone first before I make my decision."

_Miyuu was 12 years old when Makoto had turned 3. He was still babbling in baby talk._

_The princess had no interests in the king's other babies at all. In fact, she hated how prissy and spoiled they were._

_But Makoto was different. He was born from her mother. This cute little toddler was **her**  brother. Her full blood brother. And she was proud of that._

_So you can imagine how proud she was when he finally learned how to talk.._

_She was in her mother's room, playing with Makoto. Suddenly, he crawled towards her and put his tiny hand onto her knee and looked at her with his big, doll-like eyes and said, "Miyuu."_

_The princess was in such a state of shock and happiness. "S-Say that again!"_

_He waved his arms around and smiled, "Miyuu!"_

_"Momma! Did you hear that? He called my name! I'm his first word!"_

_"Oh my! That's lovely!"_

_Miyuu picked him up and tossed him into the air. Makoto giggled and said her name again and again. She never felt so proud in her life._

_She hugged him closed and nuzzled her nose into his chubby cheeks. "I love you, Makoto."_

_"Ah ub oo~ Miyuu!"_

"After all, he's still my brother. What monster would I be if I didn't spare him once?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO 3K WORDS
> 
> and here you get a little glimpse of miyuu and makoto's relationship when he was still a baby
> 
> i honestly teared up a bit writing that scene idk y
> 
> next chapter maybe you'll find out why king hasegawa lied about miyuu's death? will she kill him? or will she spare her father?
> 
> please comment and subscribe! ♥


	7. The King

Miyuu stormed into the audience hall with the six Sins following close behind her.

"Miyuu-sama, are you sure we should be here when our mission isn't done?"

The princess glared at Ruri to shut her up.

The guards cowered in fear at the sight of her. "M-Miyuu-sama, His Majesty is c-currently having a meeting..."

She shoved them aside and slammed the doors open. "Father!"

King Hasegawa haughtily smiled and opened his arms, "My dear Miyuu, what is so important that you must interrupt such an important meeting for the good of our kingdom?"

She crossed her arms and walked forward, "It has to do with the great tales you have told about me when I was away...and also about the current assignment you have given me."

He calmly brought his arms back and spoke, "Everyone but Princess Miyuu are dismissed."

"But, Your Majesty, the meeting..."

" _ **You are dismissed!**_ " he roared out.

All of the ministers and the maids scurried to their feet and immediately vacated the hall. The Sins were the only ones that remained.

"Was my order not clear?"

The six Sins exchanged glances.

Miyuu dismissed them, "This is a private conversation. Wait outside."

They reluctantly left the audience hall.

As soon as the doors to the hall shut close, Miyuu's sword was already being held against the king's neck. "Why the hell did you lie to everyone about my death? You said you were okay with me being half of what mother was. You told me you'd announce it to the kingdom what I was and that I would be accepted for what I was. You  ** _lied!_** "

With not even a bit of effort, the king used the tips of his fingers to push away the blade from his neck. Miyuu's eyes widened at his superhuman strength.

"You see, dear Miyuu, I was fine with what you and your mother are. But **_she_**  was not fine with what I was. She was against my plans for world domination and revenge against the dragons. So I had a change of plans."

"And what exactly are you if you're not human?"

"Dear Miyuu," with just a flick of his wrist, Miyuu was bound to the floor by an invisible matter.

"I can't- move!"

"You don't need to know what your dear father is."

He gently grabbed her by the chin and gazed into her eyes, "All you should know is that I will not let the same thing that happened to my father happen to me. I will not let history repeat itself. I will avenge my family, my entire race. And you will aid me in my quest."

His eyes turned completely black, "You will start by killing off your little brother, Makoto. You cannot come back until this deed is done."

The restraints holding her back were released and she stood up straight, repeating his orders. "I will kill Makoto and I cannot come back until he is dead."

He petted her hair, "Good girl. Now go on."

She left the audience hall and repeated it once more. 

"I will kill Makoto and I cannot come back until he is dead."

 

 

 

 

Zin helped Makoto walk back to their spot, some of the dogs from earlier following along to see if he was alright.

"You better start talking and explain what the fuck just happened."

The prince gulped, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Zin laid him against a tree and crossed his arms, hesitating. "Yeah, whatever. Now who the fuck was that dragon?"

"That's...my older sister."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait." He sat in front of him with a confused look on his face. "That was your sister? That dragon that tried to  **kill**  you?!"

He nodded, "I didn't even know that she was...that. And we share the same parents, so if she's a dragon, then..."

"No way...This is crazy! So what are you, half dragon?"

"I...I don't know. I've never been through what she told me. High fevers during full moons, involuntarily shifting when I'm feeling a certain way, I've never experienced any of that."

"That sounds kind of rough. But that's besides the point! Why the fuck was she trying to kill you?!"

Makoto's face darkened.

"Orders. From my father."

A moment of silence passed by them. Zin abruptly got up, "We have to report this to the King. This is a serious matter. I may not like you, but I'd rather not have you killed by your own sister who was given orders by your own father. Especially, not when you still haven't married my cousin yet."

"No, please!" Makoto grabbed Zin by the leg and begged him, "I don't want my sister to be punished. I don't know what my father told her to make her agree to kill me, but I'm sure she's being manipulated! And she spared me today, so let's just keep this a secret until I figure out what's going on. Please."

"Fine. But I'm just going to say that your father is a sick fuck."

"I know. He's been trying to kill me for years. I never thought he'd use my sister as another method. I thought she was dead this whole time, but she wasn't. My father is a fucking liar. I hate him."

The dogs that followed them earlier whined and nuzzled their noses against Makoto's body as a form of comfort. He softly smiled and petted their soft fur.

Zin pondered for a moment before he suggested something. "So, say you are half dragon. You should try meditating. Maybe it'll help bring your inner dragon out."

"You think so? I don't think I can do what-" he swung his arms around "-you know, that magic sphere thing you do."

The silver-haired dragon laughed wholeheartedly. "Is that how you describe a meditation barrier with arm movement? By wailing your arms around? That's hilarious!"

Makoto pouted, "I don't know what you guys call it."

"Anyway," Zin stood up and offered a hand, "let's try this out."

_"Hmm, not so bad after all. Probably why Likiya still loves him."_  Makoto giggled to himself and took Zin's hand.

"Basically, to start entering meditation, you have take in a deep breath and listen to all of the different noises made by your surroundings."

Makoto nodded and sat down where Zin meditated earlier and took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

"Focus on the sounds of nature around you, whether that be the birds chirping, the dogs running along through the woods, trees being swayed by a slight breeze, or even your own heartbeat. As you focus on those sounds, you will go into a daze and your mind will slowly clear of any distractions. Once my voice has started to fade, you'll be on your way to the meditation realm."

He waited for five minutes before he went to see if Makoto was actually meditating. Zin waved a hand in front of his face and blew into his ear, but no response. He grinned at how fast he was able to teach Makoto how to meditate. Moving away to give the prince some space, he observed for a little while longer to see if Makoto could produce a meditation barrier.

After observing him for twenty minutes, Zin got tired of petting the dogs to sleep and decided to start mediating again. 

Right when he was about to pick another spot to meditate, Zin spotted something blue swirling from beneath Makoto's legs. He watched a little while longer and pumped his fist in triumph when the water-based meditation barrier fully engulfed Makoto inside.

"Man, I'm awesome. I could be a teacher." he praised himself jokingly. 

Once again, Zin was about to meditate when something else seemed to happen. He was amazed by the rings of fire that suddenly started to form around the barrier. "Water  ** _and_** fire? What kind of dragon is that?" He circled around Makoto, trying to figure out how he had two elements. Then, he saw something glowing from his hand. More specifically, from the ring on his finger. 

He tried to get a closer look and saw the green serpent design. "Hmm...this ring. I've seen it somewhere before. Where have I seen it before?"

While Zin was trying to rack his brain for answers, another element showed up. But this time, Zin wasn't amazed.

He was horrified.

The dogs that were asleep earlier woke up to the appearance of the third element and viciously growled and barked at its presence. When the sphere of the third element enlarged, Zin backed away and the dogs' barking turned into frightened whimpers.

"No...This can't be..."

 

_Makoto slowly opened his eyes when he no longer heard any noise. It looked like he was up in the sky in a field of clouds._

_An old man, with long grayed hair and a lengthy beard came towards him. "I see this must be your first time here, boy."_

_"Is this where everyone goes when they meditate?"_

_"Correct. I welcome you, to the serene City of Wisdom. The city where dragons from all around the world come to train through relaxation and peace of mind."_

_"And who are you?"_

_"Me?" the old man chuckled, "I am the great and the most wonderful-!"_

_A ball of clouds hit the back of his head . "Who?!"_

_"Master Tai, I advise you not to lie to our new guest."_

_The voice came from a very powerful-looking, yet beautiful man. His hair was as white as light and his eyes were like a translucent gold._

_"H-Hideyoshi-sama!" Master Tai immediately got to his knees and bowed down. "Forgive me!"_

_"You are forgiven. You may rise." Hideyoshi turned to Makoto and smiled, "Welcome, Makoto. I am Hideyoshi, the God of Wisdom. I created this realm so that anyone kind find their inner peace and train their minds to always remain calm in the worse situations. People and creatures of all kinds come here to learn to forgive and relieve themselves of the grudges they've been holding onto for so long. I hope that you can find peace here to become a better self."_

_"Thank you, uh, Your Holiness."_

_"Master Tai here is my most trusted advisor. He will lead you to the chamber that you must work on the most."_

_"Aha, Makoto-san, follow me please."_

_Makoto gave a quick bow to the god before following the advisor._

_Master Tai opened a portal through a random cloud and motioned for Makoto to enter. Once the two entered, the portal closed behind them._

_"This is the Grudge Chamber. It will replay an interactive scene from your memory. This certain memory is why you cannot let go of this big grudge that you have in your heart. The purpose of this chamber is to let you change the events that happened to your liking so that you will no longer have a grudge and so that when you return back to the regular world, you will be able to forgive those that you hold a grudge against. I will stay here just incase things get out of hand."_

_With the flick of his finger, the clouds around them swirled together to form a strong hurricane, almost blowing Makoto away. The prince covered his eyes protectively._

_When the hurricane came to a stop, Makoto opened his eyes. And he shed a tear. "No...not this."_

_It was his mother's execution._

_Immediately, he ran to hug his mother. "No! You can't do this to her!"_

_"Makoto! Get out of the way! She is a demon and she must be executed!"_

_"No! You're the real demon! You lied to me, to the people, to everyone! Momma is not the real demon here, you are!"_

_"Imbecile! Impudent brat! If you want to be executed along with your mother, so be it! I don't need a demon son like you either!"_

_Makoto grew angry and stood up, glaring at his father with his hands balled up into fists beside him. "And a ruthless father like yourself, the world could do better without you too."_

_He grabbed the sword from the executioner and sprinted towards the king, ready to slay him. Guards blocked his path and managed to disarm him and pin him to the ground._

_The prince screamed with all of his furious soul. An explosion of fire from his body blew the guards away, scorching their bodies until they turned into piles of ash._

_Master Tai suddenly became worried at Makoto's choice of changing the memory and quickly transported through a portal._

_"Hideyoshi-sama! Hideyoshi-sama!"_

_"What is it, Master Tai?"_

_"It's absolutely terrible, Your Holiness! Makoto has chosen the violent route to change his memory and I am uncertain if I am able to handle his rage. I beg for your assistance, Hideyoshi-sama!"_

_"Alright. I've never seen you so disturbed before. So I shall see what is going on. Bring me to his chamber."_

_"Right this way, Your Holiness!"_

_Another portal opened up and the two gods entered through, only to see the entire memory in shatters. In the middle of the mess was Makoto, seething with fire flaming from his fists and a dark purple fume rising from his body._

_Hideyoshi's calm temperment turned into that of caution and anger. "This is not possible! They were supposed to be extinct!"_

_"What do we do, Hideyoshi-sama?"_

_**"GET HIM OUT OF MY REALM THIS INSTANT!"** When he roared, the entire city rumbled as if an earthquake had hit. _

_Master Tai scrambled to his feet and held out his hands to cast a spell. "Awaken!"_

 

Makoto gasped as his eyes shot open.

He was back at the forest clearing. Calming down the rapid beating of his heart, Makoto looked around and found the grass beneath him burnt to a crisp. The dogs were nowhere in sight.

And Zin...

His back was against a tree, a water shield protecting him as he looked at Makoto wide-eyed.

"You're..."

Makoto almost didn't hear the last words if it weren't for his new found dragon hearing kicking in. 

When he comprehend what Zin had mumbled, his heart sank.

"You're not supposed to exist."

 

 

 

 

**my poor baby T^T the hasegawa siblings sure have it rough**

**what do you guys think makoto's father is if he isn't human?**

**hope you enjoyed this one!**

**please comment and subscribe!**


	8. Makoto

Makoto begged as he clinged onto Zin's arm for dear life, "You promised!"

"I'm sorry Makoto, it was fine when I saw the water and the fire, you know. Whatever. But what came after, that third element that you were born with, it's not supposed to exist. The dragons went to war to eradicate that exact element. To think that we had gotten all of them...we were so foolish not to check thoroughly."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes, and if that element grows stronger within you, we're all doomed."

"But, what about my sister?"

Zin sighed and stopped, "We can save your sister for another time. Since she spared your life and all. But your matter, we have to tell the king now. Do not argue with me, please."

Makoto was very and deeply hurt when Zin said that he wasn't supposed to exist. It was like he was being kicked out again. He was fine with not being accepted by his father because he's a sick bastard. But the dragons, these people that are supposed to be his new family, to think that they may look at him like he was the plague was saddening.

What about his new friends? Will they still be friends when they find out? And his maids? Will they go back to being cautious like when they first met?

All of these questions swirled about in his mind and he really hoped that things wouldn't change. He was starting to like Dragon City too.

They arrived at the base of the mountain and the instructors stopped them, "What is going on? Why aren't you two meditating? You still have two days left until we go back."

Zin exchanged glances with Makoto and went to whisper the situation in the instructor's ear. Immediately, he tensed up and moved away from their path. "You may go. I will see you both at camp when the meditation trip is over."

The two princes gave a quick bow before heading for the castle.

"Do you think you can shift yet?"

Makoto shook his head.

"Then, just ride on me for now."

Zin shifted into his royal blue form and lowered himself so that Makoto could get on.

Soon, they were off, heading straight for the throne room.

 

 

 

The two days had passed and the rest of the students stretched out their bodies after having to meditate for three full days. Riku dragged Likiya down the mountain in hurry so they could check in with the instructors and finally go home and eat. Riku went off first and Likiya said he'd follow later.

The healing dragon sat down next to a tree and watched as the different dragons came to check in. Even after a 100 students had left, Likiya still hadn't seen Makoto or Zin. 

Shogo and Itsuki had already came to bid him goodbye, and almost all of the other students had left.

It was nearly sunset when Kazuma and Kaisei - the last pair - came to check in. Kaisei left first, of course.

Kazuma spotted Likiya waiting and went up to him. "Hey Likiya."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? Where's Zin?"

"I haven't seen him."

"Makoto?"

He shook his head, "Haven't seen him either."

"Maybe they left before us?"

"Can't be possible, me and Riku were the firsts to check in."

"That's weird."

A few instructors approached them, "Kazuma, Likiya, why haven't you two left yet?"

"Oh, sorry teacher. We're waiting for Zin and Makoto."

The instructors looked at each other. "They left on the first day."

Likiya got up, "What?"

"Yeah, they had an emergency issue."

"What happened? Are they okay?"

"They're fine. But, you'll have to have an audience with His Majesty to get the details. We had an audience with him not too long ago. You two should hurry."

After hearing that, Likiya and Kazuma left right away. Likiya prayed that the two didn't get into a fight over him or anything like that. He knew the two were sort of on bad terms since Makoto's engagement.  _"Anything but that please."_

 

 

 

The two arrived at the audience chamber and the king's personal attendant ushered them in. 

When they entered, they saw a distressed king, a worried Zin, and a gloomy Makoto.

Likiya and Kazuma bowed to King Kawamura, "Father, what has happened?"

"It seems I was too quick to analyze what Makoto really was."

"What do you mean?"

"At first, I noticed Makoto's body acting differently to certain situations and came to a conclusion that he was half human and half dragon. However, I was wrong. After Zin's discovery on the mountain, we have confirmed that Makoto is not human at all."

Kazuma and Likiya glanced over to the Hasegawa prince. Makoto couldn't even lift up his head to look back.

"He is actually half Naga."

Kazuma was a bit too afraid to even hear what his father had to say next.

"And half curse dragon."

Their eyes shot opened in disbelief. "How is that possible? I thought they were abolished hundreds of years ago!"

"That's what we all thought. But, we were wrong."

Makoto dreaded the reactions from everyone. Oh how he wished he could just disappear.

Silence filled the audience chamber.

No one knew what to say.

The king sighed, "Makoto, my son. None of this is your fault. You had no choice over what you were born as. As your father-in-law, I want to let you know that you are loved here and I want to you to stay safe and happy. Since you have recently awakened your dragon powers and senses, I will assign you a bodyguard to watch over you and help you with any problems you might have. I don't want you to feel like a prisoner here. But because of these issues, I'll need to watch you every second. I'm sorry."

He sighed, "It's okay. I get it."

He just really wanted to be alone in his room.

"Let me introduce you to your new bodyguard. Ryu, come."

A shadow moved across the floor of the room, and from that shadow, a tall, menacing-looking man formed. He bowed to the king and then to Makoto. 

"Ryu will be watching over you for the time being. Feel free to ask him any questions. Remember Makoto, I'm doing this for your safety."

He nodded.

"This is all. Do not let this information be spread to anyone else without my permission. The only people that should know of this matter are the people that are in this room and the instructors at the military academy. If anyone leaks this information, there  **will**  be consequences. You are all dismissed."

Everyone bowed to the king and exited the audience chamber.

Kazuma waited for Makoto to come out and then pulled him aside. Ryu stayed by the door to give them some privacy. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just hard taking in all these things. Like me not being human or even half human. I'm full on dragon and half of me isn't supposed to exist. I'm practically a land mine waiting to accidently kill everyone."

"...So, you're not okay."

"I am. I really-"

Kazuma wrapped his arms around him tightly in a hug and patted his back. "You're not okay."

Makoto sighed and closed his eyes. He hugged him back, "No, I'm not."

"I'm here for you. We all are. Don't forget it."

Something warm lighted up in Makoto's chest.

"Thank you, Kazuma."

The crown prince blushed and cleared his throat, "I'll see you around."

Makoto waved goodbye and made his way back to his room with Ryu following behind.

The walk to his chambers was awkward. Ryu was quiet the whole way through. He was literally going to watch him 24/7, wasn't he?

When they got to the room, it was silent. The four regular friends of his weren't there to greet him. The king must've called the four back.

He sighed and plopped onto his bed. Then, he looked at Ryu, who in turn, was looking at him. "Your name is Ryu, right?"

He nodded.

"What type of dragon are you? The scales on your face were black before, but now they're turning white."

Ryu opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. Then, he opened it again. "Like...you. Mix...breed."

_"So he has difficulty speaking?"_

"Light...shadow."

"Are you the only mix breed or are there more kids that are mixed?"

"Few."

"Ah..." Makoto wondered if his next question would be too personal, "Were you ever bullied for being mixed?"

Ryu casted his gaze down and nodded, "Lots."

Makoto patted a spot next to him on the bed. "Come and sit."

He waved his hands in front of him and shook his head to decline.

"Come on, it's okay."

Ryu gave in and sat next to him.

"You know, I was pretty much bullied too, by my oldest brother. And my other siblings shunned me. And my father hates me. So I can relate to you in a way."

"Dad...died in...war. Mom...died...birth."

"Oh..." Makoto gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "But I'm sure both of your parents loved you."

Ryu turned to face him, "Your...mom?"

"My mom? She loved me for sure. She loved me and my sister a lot. But, unfortunately...she's gone."

"Oh..."

This was getting a little depressing.

"Uhm, say, I don't think I've seen you around in school."

"No...school."

"Why not?"

"Speak...not...good."

"What? How's that any fair? You may have speaking difficulties, but did we not just have a whole conversation? It's not like people can't understand you."

"Slow...learner...too."

Makoto grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. "Listen, starting from today, I will help you speak better and learn faster. Soon, you'll be able to go to school like everyone else and you'll be just as smart as the next guy. Okay?"

Ryu smiled and nodded.

This was going to be fun.

 

 

 

Because Makoto was sort of on suspension from military school, he decided to become Ryu's teacher until he was able to go back to school.

"Hey, Ryu."

"Hm?"

"Where's the library? There is a library here, right?"

Ryu's eyes lit up, "Library?"

He asked with such enthusiasm and excitement in his eyes that Makoto was sure he was starting at the right place.

Ryu held out his hand for Makoto to grab. "Hold...on."

"Okay."

He took his hand and soon their shadows merged into one pool of black beneath them and they both started to sink into the shadow pool. Makoto was sort of freaked out so he closed his eyes.

When he felt Ryu letting go of his hand, Makoto opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by tower of shelves filled with books and scrolls.

"Woahhhhh...this place is frigging huge!"

Ryu gave a stern look and put a finger up to his lips.

Makoto went down to a whisper, "Right, this is a library. Haha..."

"Why hello there, Ryu. It's nice to see you again. Who's this friend you've brought along?" the librarian asked.

"Makoto. Teach...me."

"Aw, that's so nice of you, Makoto. I'm the only librarian here, so if you need help finding something, feel free to ask. Haha, well, you could also ask Ryu. He's probably read every single book we have."

Ryu blushed.

Makoto chuckled, "No wonder your face lit up with excitement when I asked to go to the library. You must love this place."

His face became even redder as he walked away.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Ryu turned around and shushed him once again.

"Wait for me~" Makoto whispered.

He followed Ryu to an empty table next to a window.

"Is this your regular spot?"

He nodded.

"Well, I was thinking, since you love reading so much, why don't you try reading out loud to me. That way, you're practicing speaking and doing what you love at the same time. And if we read some historical books, I can learn some stuff too. It's a win-win plan. What do you think?"

Ryu smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Since I didn't know what I really was until yesterday, let's read some books about Nagas and Curse dragons."

He got up and shifted into his dragon form.

Makoto was really amazed. It was like he was looking at a holographic zebra. Ryu's scales were black, but whenever he moved, his scales reflected white even if there wasn't any light shining onto him. He wondered what his scales would look like when he learns how to shift.

Ryu took flight and went near the ceiling, which by the way, was super frigging tall. When he found what he was looking for, shadows shot out from his arms and grabbed ahold of the books. In a flash, Ryu was back to human form and placed the books onto their table.

"That was fast." Makoto read the titles, "Origin of Nagas. Doom of the Curse Dragons. Sounds interesting. Let's read the Naga one first."

The taller dragon picked up the worn out book and opened it to the first page. "Nagas...are..local to...South..and..Southeast Asia. Tales say..that a fire...god..fell in...love with a...sea...serpent...creating...the Naga race. Because...they are not..fully...dragons..Nagas do...not..have scales...protruding..from...their..faces in...human form. Also...Nagas are...the only...known..dragon...hybrid..race born...with..two elements."

Ryu took a break after that.

"Sorry, was that too much speaking for you?"

He nodded with a strained look.

"It's okay, you can take a break. I'll continue reading."

Ryu handed over the book to Makoto, then he started reading. "Nagas are easily characterized by their dark green scales that can be distiguished from the earth dragons' brighter green scales and the plant dragons' transclucent green scales. For those with royal blood, the tops of their heads are gold and are born with gold collars with a ruby pendant. Unlike other dragon races, Nagas do not have arms or legs due to the fact that they live underwater and use only their body and tail to manuver through the waters of the ocean. Nagas can hurl both water and fire from their mouths. However, even if Nagas can control the fire element, they can still get hurt from it if it comes from an outside source. They are not immune to fire like the fire dragons."

Makoto sighed, "Wow, Nagas sure have it rough. They can shoot fire but if they're hit by it, they'll get hurt."

"Me..too."

"You too?"

"If I...get...hit...by light..I can...burn."

Makoto stood up in panic, "Wait! But we've been standing in the sun before we got here! Why didn't you tell me?! Are you okay?!" He rushed to check Ryu for any signs of burning.

Ryu laughed, "Not sun...light. Light..from...light..dragons."

"Geez, I'm over here thinking the sun got you burning underneath your yukata or something."

Makoto sat back down and picked up the other book, looking at it with a heavy heart. The book seemed to be even older than the book they just read. Possibly centuries older.

He carefully peeled back the cover of the black leather textbook and read the title once more. "Doom of the Curse Dragons."

Ryu sat a bit straighter.

"Have you read this one yet?"

He shook his head.

"Hm. Guess we'll both be learning today."

Makoto turned to the first page and examined the drawing of the curse dragon. Its eyes were menacing, and its scales a sinister purple.

"Long ago, there once was a superior race of dragons named the Curse dragons. Whilst most of the dragon races were created by God of the Heavens, the Curse race and few others were created by God of the Underworld. The Curse dragons were the most powerful race of dragons at the time, with the abilities to cast dark magic and control animals, humans, and even other dragons. With such substantial power, no other race dared to go against them. As long as the Curse dragons were not provoked, the land would remain peaceful and everyone could live in harmony.

However, as time passed, the Curse dragons began to acknowledge how much power they really had. And so, the Curse dragons plotted to overthrow God of the Underworld and make The Abyss their new kingdom. 

The last king of the Curse dragons, Hasegawa Sunataka, was their leader. He led the entire Curse race to put dragons of the other races under their control. With their newly formed army, the Curse race charged into The Abyss and slayed countless demons, guardians, and spirits.

As it was a universal law that Gods cannot destroy what they have created, God of the Underworld sent a request to God of the Heavens to put an end to the monsters he created."

Now it was Makoto's turn to take a break. Learning about how evil that part of him was gave him a guilty feeling. It made him think about that time he entered into mediation and had to be forced out.  

"I...read?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." He slid the book over to him and the younger dragon continued where he left off.

"With the...combined..efforts...of the..rest of the...dragons...the Curse..race...was...annihilated.

 

 

 

Kaisei groaned as he opened the doors to the city's library.

The librarian smiled, "What an honor to have Prince Kaisei come to my palace of books and grace them with your presence."

"Listen here old man, if it wasn't for the history teacher assigning me homework, I wouldn't be here right now."

"You do have a library in your kingdom as well you know."

"My library doesn't have shit on peace treaties. We only have erotic novels. You know how my dad is."

The librarian chuckled. "Well I hope you can make your kingdom's library more educational when you take the throne.

Kaisei snorted, "Yeah, in like a thousand years."

The prince made his way to the history section of the colossal library and began to scan the shelves.

 

 

 

Makoto's stomach growled in such an embarassing manner, making him blush. "Yikes. Shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning."

"We...go...eat?"

"Yeah, all this reading is making me hungry."

"I..put back. Wait...here."

"Okay." 

He flew back up to the higher tiers to put back the books and then came down to the ground floor to get a book to read for when he gets bored.

Another tall, blond male was looking for a book in the same aisle he was in. He thought nothing of it as he was probably another student doing some research for class.

Ryu moved closer to the middle of the aisle and looked for something interesting to pass the time. He looked up and found an interesting title. He reached for the book and accidently brushed hands with the other person.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You wanted this book, right?" 

Honestly, Ryu didn't know why he was blushing. They just briefly made skin contact. Nothing to get squealy over.

"Yes."

He took the book from the blond and apologized once more.

"No, really, it's okay. I wanted the one next to it."

Ryu didn't know what to say, so he just gave a curt bow and went to the front desk.

Instead of the librarian, his son was at the front desk. "Hey~! My bff! What's up man? How you doing?"

"Takahide...good."

"Awesome! Dude," Takahide bulged his eyes out when he wrote Ryu's name on the book's name card, "This is like, your one-millionth book. How fast can you read man? I swear, you should just work here. This is practically heaven for you!"

Ryu giggled, "You...just..don't...want..to..take over."

"Dang, you got me! But hey," he leaned in closer and smirked, "Don't think I didn't see that little interaction with the hot blond over there."

He blushed and pushed Takahide's face away. 

"Hey! Be gentle on the face. I can't get ladies with a wrecked face."

Ryu rolled his eyes and took his book, heading back to his table.

When he got there, Makoto was nowhere to be found.

Only an open window and a turned over chair.

"Shit."

 

 

 

 

**WOOT WOOT 3K WORDS THIS TIME**

**happy TLC new years and happy Songkran/Sangkran to all my Thai/Lao/Khmer peeps!**

**but heyyyy introducing my fave rampage members: Ryu and Takahide!!! I swear they're so frigging adorable**

**you know at first i used to ship the two but after seeing more interactions between the members i ship Ryu and Kaisei now so get ready for that ship ♥**

**MAKOTO DISAPPEARED comment below your thoughts on what might happen next!**

**thanks for reading and dont forget to subscribe and comment!**


	9. Miyuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm back bitchessssss :D

"Miyuu-sama. We've captured him."

Ruri forced Makoto to his knees. He groaned in pain, "Onee-sama! What happened?! I thought you would give me a chance?!"

Miyuu turned around to face him. Her eyes were dull and she looked lifeless, almost like a zombie, as she held her enchanted sword in her hand. 

"Orders from Father. I can not go home until you are dead. I must kill you. Then, I can go home."

Makoto struggled to get out of Ruri's grip, but to no avail. "I know you aren't so easily swayed, Onee-sama! He must've done something to you for you to agree with this! You don't even like him!"

"Home is where I want to go. And I can't go home until I kill you. Father said so."

"I know you are stubborn! You always argue back until you can't anymore! He must have definitely done something to you!"

Ruri loosened her grip on Makoto's shoulder and looked back at the other Sins. "He's right. She came out of that audience hall way too fast."

Sayaka piped in, "And she definitely was not in her right state of mind. Maybe the king really did do something to her."

Kaede also added in, "She usually gets mad at me when I stumble because then I shake the ground. But it happened a few times already on our way here and she hasn't said a single word."

Karen held up her staff and casted a spell over Miyuu's head. The spell broke, shattering power waves and sending them all flying.

"Karen!" Anna yelled, "What they hell did you do?!"

"I was trying to clear her conscience! But what ever the king did to her is too strong for me to break!"

With all of the Sins blown away by Karen's spell failure, Makoto laid on the ground, alone with Miyuu.

The princess was still standing as she slowly walked towards him. "Onee-sama! Snap out of it! Father must have controlled you!"

"Kaede! Stop her!"

The giant got up and tried to push Miyuu away from Makoto, but the princess only used her brute strength to push Kaede aside without even batting an eye.

Miyuu held her sword above him and striked down.

Makoto covered himself with his arms and only waited for the blade to tear through his skin.

Suddenly, the ring his mother gave him glowed and created a shield around Makoto. But as soon as her blade made contact with the shield, it shattered into pieces, along with the ring. Miyuu flew back a few steps and shook the debris off of her and came towards Makoto once more.

"Onee-sama! Please!" With his mother's ring broken, Makoto's true nature was no longer surpressed.

His eyes changed to a bright purple and he yelled at her,  **"SNAP OUT OF IT!"**

Immediately, Miyuu stopped in her tracks.

Her eyes were no longer dull and she looked confused as she took in her surrondings. "Makoto? What? How did I get here? I remember clearly that was just speaking to that bastard..."

"Ma! Ko!"

A huge shadow rushed to his side and took form. Ryu protectively held Makoto in his arms as he glared at Miyuu and the Sins.

"It's okay, Ryu. I'm fine. Really."

"Miyuu-sama!" Kaede rushed towards her captain, causing the whole ground to shake beneath her feet. "Are you finally back to normal?"

The other Sins slowly made their way back to the princess to fill her in on the details she couldn't recall.

"That fucking bastard! The next time I see him I'll gouge his fucking eyes out!" Miyuu was seething with anger. Just the thought of her father being able to control her sent her into a fit of rage.

Ryu helped Makoto up, "You..okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." he looked at the ground around him at his mother's ring that was blown into pieces. He picked up all of them and sighed as he put them in his waistband.

Miyuu went up to him, "I'm sorry that this happened, Makoto. I never thought that bastard would be able to control me. And you...how did you?"

"I'm half of what he is, so I guess whatever he can do, I can too."

"But I don't understand...then, why don't I have the same powers?"

"I don't know, but Onee-sama, you shouldn't go back. What if he ends up controlling you again?"

"I'll just have to find a way to assassinate him. Who knows how many people he's controlled? With powers like that, I wouldn't be surprised if he controlled the entire kingdom."

Makoto grabbed her hands, "You should stay here until you figure out a way. If you explain your situation to the king, I'm sure he'll let you stay and help you."

Her eyes softened and she pulled Makoto in for a hug, "Thank you for always having faith in me even if I have tried to kill you, twice."

"Ryu, could you tell the king that I request an audience with him?"

Ryu nodded and turned into a shadow, sinking into the ground.

"Let's go."

 

 

 

 

Kazuma waited at the city gates to greet an important guest of his father. Zin and Likiya were also there to greet the king's important people.

"Say, who do think is coming?"

"I don't know, my father said they've known us since we were hatchlings."

"So, we haven't met them yet."

All of the guards suddenly went on one knee and bowed their heads.

When the tree of them looked up, they saw two seven-headed Nagas flying towards them.

Zin's eyes almost popped out, "They have 7 heads?!"

The two Nagas landed onto the ground and shifted into their human form, the male Naga was a significantly taller and hunkier male that had long, wavy, black hair. He wore a nicely pleated seaweed-green sarong with gold speckles, a golden belt wrapped around his waist to secure the skirt. He was shirtless, showing off his built muscles, two gold sashes crossing across his chest and an intricate collar made of green velvet fabric and gold trimmings. He wore gold anklets and bracelets and arm bands. The female Naga was petite but her strong aura made her seem bigger than she actually was. She also wore the same styled sarong as her male counterpart, but she wore a wrapped green bandeau for her chest. Her crown was a green snake with red eyes and she too was embellished in gold jewelry.

(reference pictures)

"W-Welcome..."

Their presence was so strong that Kazuma could barely utter a word.

Fearsome serpents of the sea that should not be messed with.

"You must be Kazuma."

"Yes, my father is expecting you."

The hunky male suddenly had Kazuma in a head lock and was laughing boisterously, "You've grown so much! I barely recognized you! I haven't seen you since you were a hatchling! HAHAHA!"

"Sweetheart," his wife put a gentle hand on his arm, "You're being too rough on him."

He let go of the prince and moved on to the other two, "And you must be Zin and Likiya! What fine muscles you've built! I remember when you were both the size of my calf and now you're up to my chest! HAHAHA!"

Man, this guy was not as scary as he seemed.

The king's attendant arrived to bring the two Nagas to the audience hall.

Upon their arrival, Kazuma's father opened his arms for an embrace. The Naga King marched forward gleefully to give his old pal a crushing hug. "BUDDY! HOW ARE YOU?!"

"Aha, I'm very well, Sohaj. Please, take a seat."

The Naga Queen sat next to her husband and the other three prince took their places.

"Now I know you are very busy, but I called you both here today because I just found out that my son-in-law is actually half Naga."

The two Naga royals exchanged looks.

They were interrupted by the king's attendant, who announced Makoto's arrival.

"Ah, speak of the devil, he's here."

Makoto and Miyuu entered the audience hall side by side and the Naga king rose to his feet, taking in the sight of the two. "Sunvalha..."

"Sweetheart, that's not her."

"That's her! I know my daughter when I see her! Sunvalha!" He rushed towards Miyuu, but she was weary and stepped away from his embrace.

His face was filled with sadness, "Sunvalha, my daughter, why do you avoid me? Papa is sorry!"

"I'm not your daughter. My name is Miyuu, not whatever you just said."

The Naga queen dragged her husband back to his seat, "Sweetheart, that's not her. I told you."

King Kawamura cleared his throat, "Makoto, I'd like you to meet the Naga king, Sohajaranat, and his wife, Natarahjtevi. Now, who is this that you've brought?"

"This is my sister, Miyuu. My father had sent her to kill me, and she was under his control until I snapped her out of it. I don't want her to go back and risk being controlled again, so I came here to ask if she and her companions can stay here."

"Control?" The Naga king was blown away, "What does he mean, Shinzo?"

"I didn't get to finish my sentence from earlier. My son-in-law is half Naga, and half Curse."

"Impossible!" his stomp caused the floor to shake. "They were eradicated long ago!"

"That is what we all thought. However, I speak the truth."

The Naga king sighed and waved his fingers, telling Makoto and Miyuu to come over to him. Hesistantly, the two walked over to the Naga royals.

"Can you both shift?"

"I can, but he can't."

"Show me."

Miyuu looked to Makoto and he nodded his head. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Within a matter of minutes, her skin turned into scales, her legs into a long tail, until all of her body turned into that of a Naga's, rising above to be as tall as the chandeliers on the ceiling.

"Strange..." the Naga king got up to observe her form, "If he is half Curse, then so should she. Why do I not see any traces of a Curse gene?"

៉"I do not know," King Kawamura pondered, "There are not many hybrids that we know of, so we do not know the rules of this nature."

Miyuu changed back into her human form. She got on her knees and bowed, "Your Majesty, I ask for shelter for my comrades and I in return of any work you may need from us. Our father is a merciless monster and I can't return until I find a way to defeat him. Please, allow us to stay here."

"If Makoto agrees, I will agree. What do you say, son?"

"Yes. Please."

 

 

 

 

A month flew by and the Seven Sins integrated into the dragon community effortlessly.

Miyuu, with her combat skills and high intellect, became a combat instructor at the military academy with Ruri as the assistant instructor.

Karen and Sayaka became magic instructors at the academy as well, teaching the younger dragons and witches on how to use their magic.

Yurino joined the Day Patrol team, while Anna joined the Night Patrol team, taking turns going into the sky and observing the surrounding areas for any signs of danger.

And finally, Kaede the Giant became a wet nurse at the Hatchling Center, using her big size to transport the eggs to different areas of the facility and watching the newly hatched dragons at the city's daycare during her free time.

If the girls had to be honest, they preferred this life style compared to when they were assasins, having to always stay in the shadows, scheming day and night on how to kill their targets.

Makoto was happy that he could re-bond with his older sister like before. And if Makoto is happy, the king is happy. And when the king is happy...

Well, let's say he likes to throw huge parties.

.....

As in Kazuma and Makoto's wedding.

 

 

 

 

**AYEEEEEEEEEEEEE IM BACK**

**i hope you guys liked this chapter and dont forget to comment and subscribe!**

**also, I've also written another kazuma x makoto fic except this time its a copAU!!!**

**so if you're interested, go check it out!!![Love Arrest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235977/chapters/45739636)**


End file.
